Blurring The Lines
by WElaine21
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been best friends since ninth grade, sharing equal painful pasts. Now that they are graduated from college and sharing an apartment together will their friendship cross into the grey area? Will they find the peace that they are both desperately searching for? All human, OOC, Slight Citrus.
1. Black, White and Grey

_**While I am updating You Found Me weekly until it is finished I am also editing ALL of Blurring the Lines. I will be changing small parts of each chapter, fixing grammatical errors and continuity problems. Take some time to read the new and improved Blurring the Lines. I will post the edited chapters as my Beta Suneater finishes with them. Love you guys! **_

**Percy Jackson and The Olympians belong to Rick Riordan- this plotline belongs to WElaine21, so please do not steal. **

_Chapter 1_

_Black, White and Grey_

* * *

"Percy!" Annabeth called, "I'm home!"

Annabeth pulled the key out of the lock and shut the door to the apartment she shared with Percy Jackson, her best friend since ninth grade. When he didn't answer her back, like he usually did Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. She pulled out a bottle of water and looked through the cabinets trying to find something for dinner. She gave up the search and just decided to order pizza, that was when she heard the moans coming from Percy's room.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed her cell phone and dialed their favorite pizza place's number and ordered their usual. She walked to her room, more than thankful that it was on the opposite of their apartment and grabbed some clothes to change into. Today had been a difficult day in the ER she worked in. Annabeth was a registered nurse and worked at the local hospital. On a normal day not much happened but today had been the exception, there had been a terrible wreck on the interstate that several cars were involved in. Out of the ten people involved, four had died, two were on life support and the other four had escaped with minor scrapes and bruises.

Annabeth would never understand how wrecks could do that, leave some people completely unscathed but destroy other people's lives completely in mere seconds.

Like hers.

Annabeth was fourteen when her mother, Athena died in a car wreck on her way to pick her up from basketball practice. Annabeth was on the junior varsity team at her high school and had to stay late for practice, which worked for Athena. She was a partner at one of the top architecture firms in the whole state and often worked past five p.m. This particular day she was running later than usual and ran a stop sign not to far from Annabeth's school.

She would never forget that day, it was the day her life changed forever. The day after the funeral she moved in with her Dad, who lived in San Francisco. The following week she met Percy and they became instant friends sharing similar stories.

Nothing romantic had ever actually happened between the two of them, they kissed once their senior year- at prom of all places but agreed they were better as friends. After their high school graduation they moved into this apartment and went to college. They both graduated last year, Annabeth with her Bachelors in Nursing and Percy with a major in Biology emphasis on Marine Biology. Percy worked at the Aquarium of the Bay overlooking the environment the animals lived in. Both of them were single and not looking for anything permanent, evident in the moans coming from Percy's room at the moment.

This was his fourth one night stand in two weeks.

Annabeth walked across the hall and jumped into the shower, when finished she changed and headed back into the living room. Percy was at the door saying goodbye to his 'hobag of the night' when she walked past the door on her way to the kitchen and coughed, "skank" loud enough for both of them to hear. Percy ignored her, said goodbye, closed the door and walked into the kitchen where Annabeth was perched on the counter eyeing him teasingly.

Percy held up a finger walking past Annabeth to the refrigerator, "Not one word, Chase." he grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows but just said, "I ordered some pizza, it should be here soon."

Percy walked over and kissed her cheek, "Ah! That's why I love you so much."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and jumped off the counter and walked into the living room to turn on the TV, "Seriously Percy, she's like the fourth skank you've brought back here in two weeks."

Percy settled down beside her on the couch and snatched the remote from her hand, "I can't help that my job is so stressful that I need to relax and wind down every once in awhile."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You work at a damn aquarium, Percy…" Annabeth sighed and punched his shoulder, "You are one lazy ass man whore."

Percy grabbed his shoulder, "I am not a man whore."

"Uh… yeah... you are." Annabeth said as she grabbed the remote from him.

Percy glared at her before standing up, "I'm going to shower."

Annabeth laughed, "You need too… I can smell that skank's perfume all the way over here." Percy flipped her off as he walked past her and into the bathroom.

Annabeth waited for the pizza and once the pizza had arrived Annabeth paid the guy and brought the box into living room, accompanied by two cans of coke and paper towels.

"Pizza's here!" Annabeth yelled, moments later she heard the shower shut off. Percy emerged from the bathroom with wet hair and only boxers on. He sat down beside her and they both dug in, not saying a word until majority of the pizza was gone.

"How was your day? I saw the news." Percy said knowing those involved in the wreck on the interstate would have probably been taken to the hospital Annabeth worked at.

"Yeah, it was awful." Annabeth said confirming his suspicions.

Annabeth turned to face him completely looking into the beautiful sea green eyes of her best friend. Since her mother had died he had been her confidant. She couldn't imagine welcoming anybody else into the her world but him.

"Are you okay?" Percy said with a knowing look.

"Not really," She said while getting up, cleaning up their mess and walking in to the kitchen. Percy followed not ready to give up the conversation, he knew that she needed to talk about it whether she wanted to or not.

"Come on, Annabeth." Percy said as he leaned against the counter while she deposited their trash into the trash can.

"Ten people, Percy. Four of which died! All because of a stupid text message." Annabeth said near tears while grasping the edge of the countertop for support.

Percy walked over and pried her fingers from the counter top and folded her arms against him wrapping his arms around her. He knew how hard things like this were for her, anytime a wreck victim came into the ER it was difficult for her to handle. It always brought back the worst of her memories, waiting for her mother to pick her up from school- having to walk home then passing right by the scene of the crash. Percy didn't say anything as he continued to hold her, rocking her slightly to soothe her.

Annabeth slowly wrapped her arms around his bare waist and started rubbing slow circles into his lower back. Percy grinned, sure there was nothing he could say to comfort her but when she started clinical's two years ago they found another way for her to release her tension. It had been awkward at first but it was the only way to get Annabeth's mind off of her mother and the wreck. Why she decided to go into nursing Percy would never understand but as long as she was doing what she wanted he would do anything to make her feel better.

She did the same thing for him, they were both so screwed up, too broken to put forth the effort it took to date someone. She always said they would be fifty years old and still live in this apartment because neither one of them were ready for an actual relationship with anyone. They had a hard enough time making their friendship work and that was without adding the cross into the grey area they made a couple years ago.

Percy brought his hand up to cup the back of her neck so that he could angle her head up to ask the question he always did before they ventured into the grey area of their friendship.

"You sure?" Percy whispered, his lips an inch from hers.

"You know the answer." Annabeth whispered before she crushed her lips to Percy's, angling her head immediately to deepen the kiss. She didn't have time for pretenses, this was one aspect of the "grey area" that she was comfortable with. Percy didn't have to be slow with her or gentle, they could do exactly what both of them wanted.

And boy, did she want it tonight.

Tonight had been one of the hardest ones in a while and this seemed to be the only thing that could take her mind off of the horrible images swirling around in her head. She was so happy she had Percy for this, she couldn't imagine having a one night stand for every bad night she had at work like Percy did. They had gotten use to the best-friends-who-have-sex-occasionally relationship and routine.

They just didn't talk about it after it happened.

_Annabeth had just opened the door to the apartment when she heard Percy yell at her from the kitchen. She pushed out a breath and tried to act like everything was okay, even though she was dying a little inside with each step. Today she had started her clinical's at the local hospital, her patient was a victim of a three car pile up that wasn't suppose to make it but by all miracles she was alive. The woman was around her mothers age when she had passed away and Annabeth couldn't help but notice the similarities between the two women. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her favorite vitamin water from the refrigerator._

_"What's wrong Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked a little more hostile than normal._

_"I'm having a hard time with this calculus homework." Percy asked without looking up from his notebook, not even noticing the tone in her voice._

_Annabeth rolled her eyes and made her way over to the bar stool next to Percy._

_"Let me look at it." Annabeth said as she reached for Percy's notebook, she studied it for a moment before remembering how to work the problem._

_"You're using the product rule instead of the difference rule," Annabeth muttered as she erased the work he had done and reworked the equation the right way, "See?"_

_"Ohhhhhh," Percy said as he looked at the notebook, "Thank you, Wisegirl."_

_"No problem," Annabeth said as she hopped off the barstool and headed toward her room to shower and hopefully clear her head from the events of the day. She needed to calm her emotions down so she could get through this week with this patient. She walked out of the shower and changed into her clean clothes, turned her iPod volume on low and hopped in bed. She quickly fell asleep to the soothing cadences of Ed Sheeran and his acoustic guitar. After only a couple hours she jolted awake with sweat matted to her forward._

_The tell-tell sign that she'd had a nightmare._

_Annabeth hopped out of bed and went to grab a glass of water, she chugged it and stood awkwardly in the kitchen. She didn't want to go back to sleep but she didn't want to be up by herself. Percy was asleep but he wouldn't care if she woke him up, he was use to it. She opened his door quietly to find him sprawled out on his bed, laying on his stomach- bare chested with only boxers on. She stood by the door and slowly raked her eyes over his back, he had really filled out over the last several years. He wasn't the tall gangly boy he had been in ninth and tenth grade anymore, he had muscle in all of the right places. His shoulders were deliciously broad and his biceps were evident in the way he was holding the pillow._

_Annabeth wondered vaguely what it would be like to run her fingers over the contours and dips in his back._

_She shook her head to clear it, Percy was her best friend- yeah he may be gorgeous but they were friends above anything else. She walked around the bed and climbed onto it, bouncing lightly to wake Percy up._

_He groaned, turned his head toward Annabeth and opened his eyes, "Another nightmare?" He asked knowingly._

_She just looked at him sheepishly as he lifted the covers so she could climb under them, once under the covers he turned on his side and wrapped his arm around her waist. Annabeth was the only girl that was allowed the spend the night in his bed._

_"Thank you," Annabeth whispered._

_"Anytime." Percy whispered back._

_Annabeth laughed and snuggled deeper into Percy's embrace, he groaned._

_"Stoppp." Percy said as he moved his hand down to her hips to stop the movement._

_Annabeth laughed, "Seriously?"_

_"I'm a man, I can't help it." Percy said as he ran his hand down her thigh and draped it over her legs. This wasn't uncommon for them but tonight the motion sent a shiver of pleasure up Annabeth's spine. Annabeth was a virgin but she'd had her fair share of "fooling around" with the opposite sex, Percy however was not a virgin. He lost his virginity to some skank bag their junior year at a party, he then proceeded to call Annabeth to come pick him up because was too drunk to drive._

_Percy was always the irresponsible one out of the two of them._

_Annabeth continued to lay awake thinking about the images from the wreck she couldn't erase from her brain, this wasn't working. All of the normal things she did too escape the pain were not working tonight. She felt Percy's breath on her neck, it wasn't even and deep so she knew he wasn't asleep yet. Annabeth was probably going to regret this in the morning but tonight she needed to forget. She laced her fingers into his hand, the one that was draped over her legs and brought it up to the underside of her chest._

_Percy gasped, "Annabeth."_

_Annabeth took a deep breath,"Percy," She breathed, "Make me forget. Please."_

_Percy turned her over and hovered over her, "Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah." was all she said before she pulled his lips down to hers and kissed her best friend. Percy responded accordingly and moved his hands to her waist, clutching tightly._

That night had been just what she needed, she was able to focus on other things and not the all encompassing pain that never left her. She was also able to give her virginity to someone she trusted with her life. He had been so careful with her that night, knowing she was a virgin and when she woke up the next morning she surprisingly didn't regret it. Neither one of them said anything, they just kept going on about life the way they always had, ordering pizza, watching crappy movies, Percy having one night stands and studying. Then on the occasions she had a particularly painful day she would spend the night in Percy's bedroom, letting him help her forget her pain and how broken she was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth woke up alone in her bed, last night they didn't even make it to the couch. Percy had hoisted her up onto the countertop and started his merciless attack on her body. She stretched and started her morning with her normal five mile run. When she made it back to the apartment, she showered then started the coffee pot before pulling out the ingredients for pancakes. She knew this was the easiest way to wake Percy up. As the batter began to cook on the frying pan the smell wafted through the apartment. It wasn't long before she heard Percy's footsteps down the hallway.

"This is why I never intend to get married." Percy said as he walked in, pulled a coffee mug from the cabinet and started to pour himself a cup.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Seriously? You have to get married at some point, I know I will one day. I want a house, a husband, a family. The whole shebang, you know?"

Percy laughed, "You do realize that in order to get married you have to date somebody."

"I am very well aware of that fact, how do you know I'm not dating someone now." Annabeth said while she flipped a pancake onto a plate and handed it to him.

"Well, for one you're making me pancakes and not your 'boyfriend' and two," He paused and smirked, "You would have been in his bed last night not mine." He finished victoriously, he loved proving he was right.

Annabeth glared at him, "Well, for starters we didn't make it to the bed last night if you remember correctly, secondly- that was a low blow- even for you, Jackson."

Percy rolled his eyes and sat down on the barstool, "Oh, come on. I was just messing with you."

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about it." Annabeth said as she sat down beside him and started eating her breakfast. She didn't know what was up with him this morning, they had an unspoken agreement to not bring up the 'grey area' of their relationship. And here he was talking about it like it was up for conversation. It was not up for conversation.

Percy, sensing her discomfort, leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Sorry."

She just looked at him and shot him one last glare before grabbing both of their plates, putting them in the sink and cleaning up the kitchen. She walked out of the kitchen without so much as a goodbye to Percy. She needed to separate herself from him for a little while. This happened every once in awhile, when one of their emotions would run high and they would need to spend some time apart. Maybe she could spend the night with Thalia tonight, girl time- that is exactly what she needs. It had been a while since they had hung out anyways, Annabeth walked into her room got dressed and headed out the door as quickly as possible.

She yelled before she closed the door, "I'll probably hang out with Thalia tonight, don't wait up."

"Okay," She heard Percy yell back.

Annabeth made her way to the subway to begin her morning commute to the hospital she worked at. She put her headphones in and pressed play on the first song she saw, she closed her music app and opened her messages and shot a quick text to Thalia about hanging out tonight.

**Need girl time. Tonight?**

_Sure. Problems with the permanent roommate?_

Annabeth hit the reply button and began typing away at the touch screen keyboard.

**Maybe, just need some time away from him.**

_Whatever. I'll see you tonight? After your shift? Bring our favorite men._

**Yeah, I'm working a 7a to 7p today. So I'll be there around 7:30. Chunky Monkey?**

_Okay, I'll be there. You know me very well, Chase! Don't forget the Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough either!_

Annabeth laughed.

**I would never!**

_Haha. Okay, I'll see you tonight Annie._

**K, Thals.**

Annabeth closed her messages and put her phone in her pocket getting up from her seat because her stop was coming up. She exited the subway and wrapped her coat around her tighter. If October was already this cold she hated thinking about what November and December were going to bring. She walked into the hospital and deposited her purse behind the nurses station and grabbed her stethoscope and put it in her pocket. She looked at the television screen on the wall beside the nurses station and saw what patients were in what room.

This was going to be a long day.

Several hours later Annabeth grabbed her phone and petty cash from behind the nurses station and walked down the cafeteria. She had one new text message.

_Sorry about this AM. I know you don't want to talk about the grey, I'll stay in the white from now on. Promise... love you._

Annabeth groaned.

The dreaded grey area.

Why must this be so complicated.

**It's okay, I'll see you later... Love you too Seaweed Brain.**

Annabeth smiled as she pressed the send button, that should make him smile and relax a little. She wasn't mad at him, she just didn't want him to bring up the complicated boundaries of their friendship until it was absolutely necessary. And as far as Annabeth was concerned it wasn't absolutely necessary until one of them were seriously involved with someone else.

"Annabeth!" Someone called as she stood in the food line in the cafeteria, Annabeth turned around and saw her friend Piper McLean grab a tray and stand behind her grabbing a few items off the buffet.

"Hey Pipes!" Annabeth said while moving forward in line grabbing a few items here and there from the food line.

They finished getting and paying for their food in silence, once they settled into a table Piper broke the silence.

"Have you seen the new attending?" Piper said, eyes wide and curious.

"Nope." Annabeth said while popping a tomato in her mouth.

"His name is Luke. Super fine if you ask me, blonde hair- blue eyes." Piper said excitedly.

"Thats right up your alley." Annabeth said smirking at Piper.

"Oh please! I'm still dating Thalia's brother Jason- You know the cute blonde EMT."

Annabeth nodded while taking a sip of her diet coke.

"How long have you been dating him?"

"Almost seven months!"

Annabeth choked on the food she was trying to swallow, "Seriously?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Don't sound so surprised."

"I think thats a record for your longest relationship." Annabeth teased.

"Please! I dated that male nurse, what's his name-" Piper said, "Oh yeah! Leo- I dated him for..." Piper trailed off trying to remember how long she dated Leo for.

"See what I mean!" Annabeth said victoriously, she wanted to do a happy dance because she was right.

"Whatever Annabeth, I don't see you dating anyone."

"Thats because I don't want to date anyone, I am perfectly happy with the way my life is." my very screwed up life, Annabeth added silently.

Piper eyed her suspiciously, "I think you should go after the new attending he's hot- you're hot. Very... very good things could happen between you two."

Now it was Annabeth's turn to roll her eyes, "Whatever! He could be married Piper!"

"He's not, I got the down low on him earlier from one of the P.A's"

Annabeth just shook her head and continued her lunch, she had six more hours of work before she could head to Thalia's. When she finished lunch she said goodbye to Piper and went back up the nurses station to finish her shift. After making several more rounds to visit and check one her patients Annabeth walked out of the hospital feeling better than she had in awhile. Sure being a nurse had its hard times but being a nurse also had its good times. Times when she truly felt like she was helping someone and this afternoon had been one of those times.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, are you going to tell me what is going on?" Thalia asked after she and Annabeth had finished two bowls of Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

Annabeth just looked at her, "He," she said like it was curse word, "brought up the grey area we don't talk about this morning."

"So?" Thalia asked not understanding why this was such a big deal.

"WE don't talk about it and I think it's better that way. If we don't talk about it then our feelings don't get involved."

"Why not talk about it? I don't understand why you guys have this act-like-it-never-happened attitude. You are both consenting adults and have known each other for almost ten years. Its not that big of a deal. Talk about it, it might help the whole dynamic of your relationship AND it might help clear up the grey area you guys don't like to talk about."

Annabeth studied her friend, she didn't want to think of her and Percy's grey area as anything other than that. She doesn't regret what happened between the two of them but she didn't want anybody getting the idea that they were romantically involved, when they were not. They were both free to date and be with whoever they wanted to be with. They just used each other when they were emotionally compromised, when they couldn't handle the pain of their situations anymore.

"I don't know Thalia."

"Just think about it... Please."

"Okay, okay I will."

"Okay, now tell me. You have been avoiding this topic of conversation for two years, " Annabeth blushed realizing where Thalia was going with this, "You, my dear friend are having SEX with Percy Jackson on a pretty regular basis. Spill. Now."

Annabeth consented, throwing her better judgment out the window, "What do you want to know?" Thalia squealed while Annabeth covered her ears.

"Is it good?"

Annabeth laughed, "Of course it is, I wouldn't still be doing it with him if it wasn't."

Thalia nodded, "Give me details?"

Annabeth was silent for a minute knowing exactly what she wanted to hear, "He is amazing, seriously. He's everything- kind of an all in one package. He can be sweet and gentle like he was the first time we did it or he can be demanding and sexy as hell like the last time we did it. He knows and does things I can't even begin to explain." Annabeth blushed furiously and Thalia laughed very loudly.

"When was the last time."

Annabeth's eyes grew wide and she coughed, "Last night."

Thalia laughed, "Don't be ashamed now."

Annabeth laughed, this was just what she needed. A girls night spent talking about things she couldn't talk to Percy about. Sometimes you need someone who you can joke around with and someone who you can talk about all the heavy stuff with. Percy was the 'heavy stuff' person and Thalia was her fun person. They each served a very great purpose in Annabeth's life and they were her best friends. After a while Annabeth said her goodbyes and walked the couple blocks to her and Percy's apartment.

"Annabeth is that you?" Percy called as she unlocked the door and walked in.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "No, its the boogie man." She said flatly as she shut the door and locked the deadbolt.

"Ha ha." Percy said as he peeked his head around from the kitchen to glare at her.

Annabeth deposited her stuff in her room and changed from her clothes into her pajamas and joined Percy in the kitchen, sitting on the very countertop they'd had sex on last night. Percy smirked but didn't say anything as he continued making himself some dinner.

"Want some?" He questioned.

"Nope," Annabeth said, "Thalia and I finished a couple quarts of Ben and Jerry's earlier."

"Ah, so it was one of those nights." Percy said knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"You know. Girl talk. One of you had a problem that needed to be talked out with a girl over ice cream," Percy said it like it was completely obvious, "Now, the question remains- Who needed the girl talk?" He finished while putting his plate down on the countertop next to Annabeth.

Annabeth blushed, "That, Jackson is none of your business."

"And... I have my answer." Percy said while smirking up at her.

Annabeth groaned, hopped off the counter and stalked off to her room but not before calling out, "You are an ASS!"

Percy laughed loudly, "Thats why you love me!"

Annabeth slammed her door pretty hard, intent on ignoring him for the rest of the night. She put her iPod on the dock and started listening to her favorite songs while bringing up her Facebook account. She filtered through her notifications and really just played around for a little avoiding Percy at all costs. She was in the middle of Facebook stalking when she felt someone staring at her, she looked up knowing it was the kelp head who grated on her nerves every chance he got.

"What do you want?" She asked looking up at him as he leaned against the door frame shirtless and towel drying his wet hair. She had to focus on her anger to keep her gaze steely and her eyes from wandering down his body. He walked over to the bed and climbed on top of it ignoring Annabeth's protest and laid down beside her, propping himself up on his elbow so that he could look at her.

"I know I said I would keep our conversations in the white from now on but I think we need to talk about it." Percy said softly. Annabeth avoided his gaze as she closed her computer, set it beside her on floor and turned down her iPod.

"I know. That is what I was talking to Thalia about earlier." She said as she laid down on her side and looked at him.

Percy smiled and grabbed her free hand lacing his fingers with hers, "It's been two years, Annie and we don't talk about it. We never talk about it, every time it happens we just avoid it and go on like normal."

"And it worked for a while." Annabeth finished.

Percy nodded, "I know why you don't want to talk about it. You're afraid of feelings and emotions and the talk of a relationship."

Annabeth listened intently.

Percy took a deep breath, "I'm going to be honest with you, I'm not really sure how I feel about all of this but I do know you're my best friend and I would do anything for you. I don't want our 'grey area' to come between our friendship and lately it has been."

Annabeth looked at him in the eyes and saw her sincere best friend and not the ass he was the majority of the time. She looked at him and saw the broken boy who had lost his father to cancer when they had first met. She brought her hand up and cupped his cheek.

"Why do you think that?" Annabeth asked sensing a deeper meaning behind his statement, she knew him like the back of her hand.

Percy swallowed, "I think- maybe- I might have feelings for you... like I said I'm not really sure how I feel about all of this but... lately after every time we're together I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay and sometimes I even think about having a future with you and... this morning when you said you might have a boyfriend... I... was jealous."

Annabeth just looked into his eyes, normal girls would have two reactions to his words. One, they would get scared, freak out and run away. Two, they would have the same feelings he had as well. But she wasn't like any of the other girls and this was Percy, her best friend who she knew better than anyone else.

"Well, you know I'm just as confused as you are. I have no idea what I want or who I want, every time we're together I just turn my emotions off and just feel what you're doing to me."

Percy smirked, "Well," he paused, "Why don't we try to figure out these emotions together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean we can date other people if you want and we can explore this," he gestured between the two of them, "a little more and if we decide like we did senior year that there is nothing between us we'll go back to being friends."

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked. This wasn't something either of them should take lightly. If what they were trying didn't work out they would be risking the one constant thing in either of their lives. Percy nodded slowly as Annabeth spoke again, "Because if this is going to mess up our friendship then screw it…. you're friendship is ten times more important to me."

Percy just stared at her for a minute, "I think we owe it to ourselves to explore this."

Annabeth smiled, " Okay… but lets set some ground rules."

"Ground rules?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Percy said slowly.

"Rule Number One: No more skanks." Annabeth said daring Percy to object.

Percy guffawed, "Deal."

Annabeth glared clearly not finished, "If were having sex it's only with each other." Percy nodded, "Rule Number Two: We can and will date other people, if we're going to explore this then we are doing it the right way. We need to decide if the feelings we have are genuine or if they are just because we are always around each other."

"Deal."

"I think that is all the rules I have, do you have any?"

Percy nodded seriously, "We have to talk more about our feelings to each other, not to Thalia-" Percy looked at her pointedly.

"Or Jason," Annabeth interjected.

"Touché, Chase."

"Deal?"

"Deal," Annabeth relented, "So what exactly does this mean?"

"Well... I guess it means we have fully crossed over into the black area of our friendship. No more grey, no more confusion. It's either black or it's white."

"Okay." Annabeth said slowly.

"Good," Percy said leaning in closer to her face, "I think we should celebrate this milestone in our friendship."

Annabeth laughed and laid flat on her back, "I bet you do."

Percy lifted himself up to hover over her, "Hey... You're the one who instituted the no skanks rule…. that leaves only you."

Annabeth smirked and looked up at him, she snuggled down further into her pillow and allowed her arms to roam his naked torso. Something she had been dying to do since he walked into her room. Percy closed his eyes and she ran her fingers down his chest toward his abs, she lifted herself up onto her elbows and kissed the trail she had just made with her fingers.

Percy shivered involuntarily and whispered, "You have no idea the effect you have on me."

Annabeth smiled as she made her way across his collarbone to his neck, he was completely at her mercy and he seemed to forget he was on top and in the dominate position. She found his lips and kissed him slowly, something she never did. He regained his composure and pressed his body into hers and deepened their kiss. He moved his hands down her chest to her hemline of her shirt and lifted it up, she raised her hands as he pulled it over her head.

As confusing as their feelings were for one another, this wasn't. They were perfect together in this aspect, they fit together like corresponding puzzle pieces. Percy had no doubt in his mind that if they decided to be together and be a couple that this wasn't something they would have to work on. It was the clash in their personalities that scared him, one minute they were laughing and the next they were arguing and screaming at each other. He didn't know if they could actually make a relationship work, thats why he wanted to explore what they had between them. He also wanted to know if it was worth it. He could see how it easy it would be to fall in love with Annabeth. She was the greatest person on the planet, he truly was helpless when it came to her. She had an effect on him that no other woman had and he didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing.

So, here they were- giving and taking in equal measure from each other.

Not really sure how to feel about each other.

* * *

**Until next time dearies- WElaine21**


	2. Shattering Beliefs

**The characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians are owned by Rick Riordan, no infringement meant. All story plots and words belong to WElaine21. Please do not copy or reproduce!**

Songs

Belief (Stripped Version)- Gavin DeGraw

Shattering Beliefs

* * *

Percy always loved waking up next to Annabeth, they had started this their sophomore year in high school after Annabeth's mother died. She would have nightmares almost every night about not being able to reach her mother in time. After one of her nightmares either he would sneak over to her house or she would sneak over to his house and he would hold her all night getting the best sleep of his life. They had both found each other during difficult times in their lives, their budding friendship had been the healing balm they both needed to move forward from their broken pasts. When they figured out that they were what each other needed they never looked back. People always assumed they were an item in high school but they weren't, Percy never saw Annabeth in that way. He thought he had their senior year, maybe he had but he was to scared to move out of the friend zone to pursue it after Annabeth put the brakes on it. It was the last two years that alerted him to his potential feelings in his best friend, he knew he loved Annabeth. The bond they had was inseparable and the sex they had was always awesome but that didn't mean they would make it as a couple.

If Percy was going to risk his friendship with Annabeth he wanted to be absolutely sure that what they were exploring was going to be a permanent thing, he couldn't lose Annabeth.

"I know your awake." Annabeth said breaking him out his revery.

Percy smiled into her hair and pulled her closer, "So."

Annabeth laughed and untangled herself from Percy, he groaned and rolled on his side watching her get out of bed. She was beautiful, that much he had always known. When she started filling out in high school he had several of his friends ask her out, she always turned them down. She was around five foot seven, long legs, beautiful blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and a body that any girl would die for. She was gorgeous and she didn't even know it. The only reason she even had a lean body was because she ran every morning. It allowed her to release some tension, her therapist had suggested it right after her mother died and she did it religiously every morning.

Annabeth slipped on Percy's boxers and turned around to smirk at him, "If you want pancakes you better get out of bed, you will not make me late for work because of your laziness."

Percy grinned and sat up in bed, "Pancakes two days in a row? PLU-EASE tell me whatever I did to deserve this so I can continue doing it everyday."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Get out of bed sparky."

Percy grinned devilishly and sat up, "Alright."

Annabeth forgetting that he was naked and she had his boxers on glared at him and walked out of the room. Percy just walked to his room on the opposite side of the apartment and hopped in the shower then got dressed for the day. When he walked back into the kitchen Annabeth was flipping the last of the finished pancakes onto a plate. Percy walked over to her and started divvying up the pancakes onto two plates for each of them. She grabbed the syrup, napkins and forks and went and sat on the barstool.

Percy sat beside her and kissed her on the cheek, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Annabeth ginned before soaking her pancakes in syrup, "Not today."

"Well just to clarify that mis-understanding- I love you- a lot and I will love you even more if you make me pancakes everyday." Percy said as he stuffed a huge bite into his mouth.

Annabeth laughed and went back to eating her pancakes, enjoying the companionable silence her and Percy always shared. They never felt the need to fill it with awkward words or pretenses, they were comfortable in their friendship. After they finished eating their breakfast Annabeth cleaned up the kitchen while Percy leaned against the counter watching her.

"You know I was thinking we could go get some coffee this weekend and we could 'get to know' each other." Percy said as Annabeth was loading the dishwasher.

Annabeth stared up at him confusingly, "You mean like a coffee date?"

Percy grinned the grin that Annabeth was sure had gotten him all of those one night stands, "Exactly."

Annabeth laughed and rolled her eyes, "We already know everything about each other, remember the whole 'best friends' thing?"

Percy laughed lightly looking like the very picture of ease, "Yeah but you only know 'Best Friend Percy' and 'Sex God Percy.' You, My Dear Annabeth have never met 'Romantic Percy' and I think you should get to know him."

Annabeth closed the dishwasher and looked up at him feeling a surge of confidence run through her. She closed the distance between them and in a gesture that surprised even her- wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

"I would be more than delighted to meet him."

Percy breathed out a breath of relief and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him, "Good," he breathed before running his nose down the length of her jaw and pressed his lips to the nape of her neck. Annabeth pulled his head back up toward her and leaned in initiating the first simple non-grey area kiss they have ever shared. Percy grinned against her lips as this realization dawned onto him. After a few minutes Percy placed a chaste kiss on her lips and pulled away stunned that she had initiated that kiss.

"Well, there might be hope for us after all."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and started walking towards her room to get dressed for the day, "If you got all that from one kiss then I hate to know what you get from us having sex."

Percy laughed loudly and went to get his stuff together, he had to be at work earlier than usual this morning because he was taking an extra long lunch to catch up with his friend Jason. He grabbed his stuff and stuck his head through the bathroom door to tell Annabeth goodbye, he decided to risk her wrath and peek through the shower curtain raking his eyes over her bare body before calling her name.

"Annabeth." Percy whispered trying not to scare her.

She had her eyes closed, rinsing the water from her hair, "Percy, I swear if you do not avert your eyes I will kill you."

Percy chuckled, "Its not anything I haven't seen before."

Annabeth opened her eyes to glare, "What do you want? I know your not just standing there to ogle."

Percy remembered his reason for coming in here, "I'm leaving early because I'm taking a long lunch with Jason."

"Oh, okay. Lock up before you leave, please." Annabeth said as she poured soap on her loofa.

"Always. Oh and how about that coffee date?"

"Well, I'm off this weekend. So... Saturday afternoon?"

"Sounds great baby."

"Don't call me baby." Annabeth said as she rinsed the soap from her body.

Percy laughed as he stepped away from the shower and leaned on the bathroom vanity.

"Please go away, now." Annabeth said while turning the water off, opening the shower curtain and grabbing a towel.

"Your making it very hard to move from this spot." Percy said as he stared at her drying off.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Go away!"

Percy grinned wickedly, "Give me a kiss and I will."

Annabeth groaned, "Okay, come here."

Percy smiled, leaned in and captured her lips in a small but sweet kiss that lasted about fifteen seconds.

"Now leave," Annabeth said as she pulled away but Percy was already backing away toward the door.

"I'll see you tonight." Percy called on his way out the front door.

"Okay!" Annabeth yelled irritated, as she heard the front door shut and the lock click into place.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Percy was sitting in his office counting down the minutes until lunch with Jason. Besides Annabeth, Jason was his closest friend and just so happened to be the sister of Annabeth's closest friend Thalia. They all met in college and had been inseparable since then but since Jason and Piper started dating several months ago they hadn't spent as much time together.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the intercom on his phone beeped and the voice of the information desk secretary came through it, "Percy, Jason is at the information desk."

Percy pressed the intercom button on his phone and said, "Thanks, Casey. Tell him I'm on my way up there." Percy got up, grabbed his jacket and headed towards the lobby. He walked into the lobby and saw Jason leaning against the information counter. Casey, the lobby receptionists was staring at Jason like he was hottest thing she had ever seen while Jason was completely oblivious.

"Dude!" Percy called.

"Hey man!" Jason said as Percy walked up next to him and clapped him on the back.

"Its been a while, man."

Jason nodded and lead the way out onto the street, they were going to a little cafe not far from the aquarium Percy worked at.

"So, hows it going?" Jason asked.

"The same ole, dude. Nothing new, really." Percy said as they turned the corner that led to the cafe.

"So, you and Annabeth..." Jason trailed off hoping Percy would catch on to the silent question.

Percy laughed, "Yeah, like I said the same old, dude. Nothing has changed in that relationship... well-" Percy trailed off and Jason shot him a look out of the corner of his eye as they walked into the cafe, "I'll tell you in a second."

Jason laughed, "Okay, dude." They found a table quickly and ordered their food before diving back into the conversation. After the waitress walked away Jason gave Percy the signal to continue what he was saying before they ordered their food.

Percy rolled his eyes, "I swear, dude your worse than a girl," Jason laughed but didn't say anything.

"Anways as I was saying, Annabeth and I are still doing whatever we were doing before but now we are actually trying to figure out if we want a relationship with one another. I don't know why it took me so long to figure out that if we have great chemistry having sex then their might actually be real feelings there.-" The waitress cut them off while depositing their drinks onto the table.

Before Percy could continue Jason asked, "Is there?"

Percy took a sip of his drink, "I was getting to that, I think that I might like her. Like have genuine, honest to God feelings for her."

Jason laughed, "You don't know if you have feelings for Annabeth? Dude, you are the most confusing person on the planet. You hook up with girls at the drop of a hat but you don't know if you have feelings for Annabeth. The one girl who has always been there for you, the one girl who has loved you despite your player ways."

Percy groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "Thats just it, sex is easy. What Annabeth and I have or whatever it is... its complicated."

"How so?" Jason asked as the waitress delivered their food to the table.

"Well for one, Annabeth is petrified of a relationship. I'm trying to take things slow with her because you know how much I love her and not in a romantic way." Percy took a bite of his hamburger before continuing, "Were best friends, we've been there for each other since we were fourteen. Almost ten years and now here I am, confused." Percy laugh bitterly, "I have to be sure that these feelings are absolutely real before I try to pursue Annabeth in a real committed way. I can't string her along, she's not any other girl."

"She's Annabeth." Jason finished.

"Exactly."

"So what your saying is that, you actually like Annabeth but are taking it slow because you don't want to scare her away or lose her friendship if this all goes south." Jason said after swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

"Precisely."

"Now, I see why you wanted to talk so bad."

"Yeah, I mean when I called you last week I just wanted to talk my feelings for Annabeth... You know get them out in the open but then last night she agreed to pursue this- whatever it is with me."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jason said taking a sip of his drink.

Percy just stared at him, "I don't know, yeah I guess but she gave us rules to follow."

"Rules?"

"Yeah, I can't bring girls back to the apartment anymore." Jason laughed loudly attracting the attention of several people while Percy just glared at him.

"That's funny." Jason said still laughing to himself.

"Not its not, she also said that we're not 'allowed' to have sex with anybody else, just each other. When really she just doesn't want me to sleep with anybody else because she doesn't sleep with anyone but me."

"Okay? I don't see the problem with that."

"Well, I mean I don't know if I have a problem with it or if I'm just worried it will complicate all of this even more."

"I see what you mean, if your only having sex with her then how can you not keep from deepening your feelings. Right?"

"Exactly, I just don't want all of this to be for nothing. I can really see it you know... Falling in love with her and having a life, a future... the whole thing."

"Dude, now that I can totally relate to."

Percy laughed, "Things going well with Piper?"

"Extremely. After seven months I already feel like she could be it. Its crazy, right? Not enough time to feel like that."

"Dude you are asking the wrong person, I don't know a thing about love. The only relationship I have ever had was with Rachel Dare, junior year in high school. It ended horribly and I haven't had a girlfriend since." Percy sighed, "But I like to think... hope really that when you know its the 'one' then you know and you won't be able to turn back."

Jason nodded thoughtfully, "I think I feel like that about Piper, I can see it. Like you said about Annabeth- I can see myself falling really in love with her."

Percy grinned, "Thats cool man, I hope it works out for you. One of us should at least have the person they want to be with."

Jason just nodded, he guessed a long time ago that Percy and Annabeth would get to this place. They couldn't keep up the sex-with-no-strings-attached charade for long. Feelings eventually get involved but Jason guessed that Percy had been hiding his feelings for Annabeth for a while just hoping she would come to her senses before he had to initiate anything.

"Dude, just be patient with her. I know Thalia has been spending more time with her lately, trying to help her get over her issues."

"Yeah she mentioned Thalia last night, I just think there is something deeper behind her fear of commitment. It goes deeper than her mother passing away when she was fourteen." Percy stated.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I really do but I just don't know what. There are some things about her past she doesn't want to talk about so I just leave it alone." Percy said as he finished eating his lunch.

"That's probably best, when she's ready to talk about it then she will." Jason said as he pushed his plate away from him.

"I know, I just wish that all of this could be less complicated. I hate that I have to tip toe around her, especially when it comes to our feelings. She's the only girl I know who is more confused about who they are than I am. She doesn't want any type of relationship at all, the only reason were even exploring something between us is because I have feelings for her. I have a feeling she is just humoring me."

Jason nodded thoughtfully and sighed before answering, "I have a feeling Annabeth knows exactly how she feels and it just scares her. Percy, Annabeth makes you breakfast every morning, she washes all of your clothes and cleans up every mess you make. She may tell you that shes confused but I think her doing all of this stuff for you is her way of showing you how much she cares."

Percy thought for a moment, "I never thought about it like that, she's just always done it and I never said anything about it."

Jason laughed, "Maybe do something nice for her, make dinner one night or clean up after she cooks or make breakfast for her one morning."

"We're going on a coffee date this weekend."

"Really?"

"Yep, I wanted to do something different. I wanted to get us away from our comfortable apartment and get to know each other in a different setting. We may be best friends but there is still stuff we don't know about each other."

"True, dude. The coffee date is a good idea, maybe all of us could triple one night. Me, you, Annabeth, Piper, Thalia and Nico. Go out to dinner and dancing, maybe."

"Maybe, I'll mention it to Annabeth."

"And I'll mention it to Piper, she'll light a fire under Annabeth's behind and get her to commit to going."

Percy laughed as they continued their chit chat, after another thirty minutes of catching up the boys paid for their lunch and went there separate ways. Percy back to the aquarium and Jason back home to get ready for his night shift as an EMT. Percy loved talking to Jason, his friend was always able to offer sound advice and never looked down on Percy for his lifestyle. Jason was never the one to party or have one night stands like Percy did, he was always a one woman kind of man. Percy had never seen Jason this head over heels before though, Jason had been in his fair share of relationships but none that had him talking about the future. He was happy for Jason though, he hoped that he and Piper lasted. When Percy got back to the aquarium he decided to shoot Annabeth a text hopping she was on her lunch break so he could talk to her for minute.

**12:55p.m.**

**Hope your day is going good. x**

Percy's phone beeps a few minutes later, he smiled before opening it.

_12:57p.m._

_Ugh. It's awful. One of my patients coded, we got her back but had to move her to ICU._

Percy frowned, another not so great day which meant she was going to be a wreck tonight. Maybe he would make dinner for her tonight, to cheer her up.

**1:01p.m.**

**I'm sorry, I know it's not easy. How about I make dinner tonight and you can just chill when you get home. x**

_1:04p.m._

_That would be awesome. Your the best, Percy... Really._

Percy grinned, his plan was in motion now. All he needed to do was go by the store on the way home and get the necessary ingredients. He still had a couple hours though, Annabeth wouldn't be home until seven thirty and he got off work at five. He typed a quick response knowing she was about to have to go back to work, her lunch break never usually lasted past one.

**1:07p.m.**

**Anything for you. x**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_1:07p.m._

_Anything for you. x_

Annabeth smiled before she had to put her phone into her purse behind the nurses station. The last several days at work had proven to be the hardest she'd had to endure in quite some time. It was because of these hard days that her mind seem to work in overdrive. After nine years she could still see her mothers mangled car and her mother lying limply over the steering wheel. Those were the only images she could remember from that day, she didn't remember how she got home or her Dad coming into town for the funeral. She wished everyday that she could burn those images from her mind but they seem to be implanted there, never moving. Annabeth sighed and went back to work, hoping to forget for a little while. After she had made some rounds and was getting ready to switch shifts with the night time crew she sat down at a desk to finish filling out her nightly paperwork on her patients.

"Annabeth, right?" A tall blonde man asked walking up to the desk she was using.

Annabeth looked up at him with furrowed brows, "Whose asking?"

The blonde chuckled, "I am."

Annabeth glanced away from his face and saw his name tag on his white doctors jacket, "Your Luke, the new attending." Annabeth said pointing to his name tag.

Luke nodded, "I am, you've heard about me?"

Annabeth laughed, "Heard about you? Majority of the nurses in the ER won't shut up about the hot new attending."

He laughed louder this time, "It's nice to see I"m making an impression."

Annabeth looked back her paperwork, "That you are."

Luke perched himself onto the side of the desk, "I actually wanted to tell how good of job you did earlier when your patient coded. If it weren't for you responding as fast as you did we probably would have lost her."

Annabeth put her pen down and looked back up at Luke, working at the hospital might bring back the most painful of her memories but being able to help save people was more than rewarding. When she was able to help save people she felt truly at peace with herself, in her element. She may not have been able to save her mother but she would dedicate her life to helping save other people.

"Thanks." Annabeth said quietly.

Luke smiled a small sad smile- seeing the pain in her eyes, "I'll let you get back to your work. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

Annabeth picked her pen back up, "Maybe... It was nice meeting you."

Luke sat up and smiled sweetly, "The pleasure was all mine, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled as he walked away, shook her head and looked back down at her paper finishing it up for the night. She was anxious to get home and see what Percy was up to, it was very un like him to offer to make dinner.

So, naturally she was suspicious.

Not that she wasn't grateful, of course she was. She really did want some down time but Percy never offered to help around the apartment. By the time she finished her paperwork and walked out the hospital it was pass seven. Which meant she wouldn't get back home for another twenty minutes, she took her phone out and sent Percy a quick text explaining her tardiness.

**7:10p.m.**

**Paper work took forever, on my way now. xo**

Annabeth started walking toward the subway station, she waved her ticket in front of the scanner and walked through the barrier separating the subway from the stairwell. Once settled into the subway car she checked her phone and saw a reply from Percy.

_7:13p.m._

_No worries, don't rush. x_

She smiled to herself, he really was a great guy. If he would ever get over his commitment issues he would make a phenomenal boyfriend to someone one day. Annabeth never allowed herself to think of Percy as potential boyfriend material for her because that meant abandoning their friendship. She didn't want to abandon their friendship but she meant what she said last night to Percy, they did owe it to themselves to explore this.

Because she felt it to, she may have told Percy she was confused about her feelings but in reality she wasn't. She could feel it coming on slowly, that was why she suggested dating other people. Annabeth needed to know if what she was feeling for Percy was real. Over the last several months during there numerous adventures into the grey area she could feel something changing between them. It wasn't noticeable at first, it was subtle- Percy had always been good to her in the grey area but now he was gentler, sweeter almost. He was starting to take his time, it wasn't rushed like it use to be- except for the other night in the kitchen. Usually their trips to the grey area happened in a bed not on the kitchen counter but Annabeth needed him right then Tuesday night, so a trip to the bedroom was out of the question.

The subway came to a halt indicating that she needed to get ready to exit, she grabbed her purse and walked out. When she reached her door she put the key in the lock and opened the door, she was immediately assaulted by the smell of garlic, onions and oregano. There were lots of things Percy was great at but there was one thing he was phenomenal at.

Cooking.

Not that he did it very often.

Annabeth sighed, set her stuff down on the table located in their foyer and walked into the kitchen where she saw Percy stirring spaghetti sauce in the sauce pan and noodles boiling in a pot next to it.

"Mmmhhh, that smells so good." Annabeth said coming up beside Percy.

Percy smiled and turned toward her, "I figured you would like it, you always rave about my mom's recipe so I decided to make it for you tonight."

Annabeth smiled excitedly, "This is your moms recipe?"

Percy laughed, "Yep, wanna taste?"

"Um, do you even have to ask?"

"I guess not," Percy said as he pulled out a spoon and dipped it into the spaghetti sauce. He pulled the spoon out and blew on it before letting Annabeth have a taste. Once satisfied it wouldn't burn her tongue off he fed her the sauce.

Annabeth moaned, "That is so good. I wish you would cook more often, your so good at it."

Percy laughed, "I like how you take care of me but if you keep moaning like that I'll cook for you anytime you want me too."

Annabeth slapped his arm and went to the cabinet to grab some plates and the utensils needed. She was one of the only people who ever saw this side of Percy, sure he still made inappropriate jokes but that was Percy. Annabeth smiled to herself as she turned around to take the plates to the island counter.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, I'm just in a good mood I guess."

Percy raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

Annabeth walked back to his side, "Yeah."

Percy reached over the stove, turned the burner off and turned around to face her, "Well in that case," then leaned down, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. He lingered longer than the normal chaste kiss on the lips but didn't deepen it, he was just simply enjoying her lips against his.

Annabeth pulled away first, "What was that for?"

"I'm trying it out- seeing if it felt... right." Percy said as he grabbed the pot of noodles and drained the water out of them into the sink.

Annabeth paled slightly, "Did it?"

Percy grinned and poured the drained noodles into a bowl and set it on the counter next the plates, "Maybe."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I never get a straight answer out of you."

Percy grabbed a plate, put some noodles on the plate and then poured some sauce over it, "It's good to maintain an air of mystery about ones self," Percy said as he handed the plate to Annabeth and winked.

Annabeth sat down on the barstool and picked up a fork, "Your impossible."

Percy laughed and joined her on the other barstool, "But you still love me."

"That's debatable."

Percy feigned mock hurt, "You wound me, Chase."

Annabeth laughed, "Calm down, Mr. Dramatic."

They always had such easy banter between them and Annabeth was glad their grey area hadn't ruined their ability to be light hearted with one another.

Percy sighed and turned serious, "What if it did feel right?"

Annabeth stopped twirling the noodles on her fork and looked at him, "Isn't that what we're trying to figure out?"

Percy turned thoughtful, "I guess it is, though my biggest concern is if it could work out between us."

"What do you mean?"

Percy turned toward her and grabbed her hand, "What I mean is that yeah we have this great banter and natural friendship but we argue, pretty bad. Remember that last one we got into, that poor vase didn't do a thing to anyone." Annabeth laughed remembering how she through it at his head.

"See! No remorse!"

"Sorry, its funny now though. I don't even remember what I was made about."

"Me neither, but I'm just worried about risking this friendship for something that might not work out in the future. If I'm risking this friendship its going to be for something permanent." Percy said looking straight into her stormy grey eyes.

Annabeth turned serious as the weight of his words settled onto her shoulders, "Well then, lets make sure. I don't want to lose you either."

Percy grinned, relieved she understood what he was saying, "Good, when your finished I rented a movie we can watch."

"Well, I do believe romantic Percy has decided to pay us a little visit tonight." Annabeth teased.

Percy laughed, "You haven't seen anything yet."

Annabeth laughed and finished eating her spaghetti, after Percy finished she started cleaning up the kitchen but was shooed away by Percy insisting she shower and relax. She showered quickly and dressed in her cutest night clothes, a matching tank top and boy shorts set. When she walked into the living room Percy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, he had changed into some pajama pants as well. Percy put the movie into the DVD player and laid down on the couch opening his arms for Annabeth. She went willingly and snuggled up next to him, her hands automatically going up under his shirt. She decided that wasn't good enough and started pulling his shirt up, indicating she wanted him to take it off.

Percy rolled his eyes and sat up to take his shirt off, "Better?"

Annabeth grinned once she had a front row view to his delicious abs and broad shoulders, "Much."

He laughed and snuggled back down next to Annabeth, she turned around and faced him while the commercials were playing.

"Thank you," She whispered, "I needed this tonight."

Percy reached out and brushed a piece of her hair aside with his knuckles, "I would do anything for you."

Annabeth blushed and leaned in slightly hoping he would get the hint, he did and completed the trip to her lips. This kiss started out slow and hesitant, full of the hope and anxiety that both of them felt by taking their friendship to the next level. Annabeth pulled her hand from around his waist and cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb across his cheek. Percy's lips caressed hers in a way that made her feel beautiful and like she was the most fragile person on the planet.

He had never kissed her like that before.

Percy angled his head slightly so that he could deepen the kiss, she responded to him almost immediately. Not out of familiarity and need though, she couldn't exactly pin point the emotion coursing through her tonight. It was so different from anything she had ever experienced before. Percy shifted so that he was on top of Annabeth, hovering over her and started kissing her jaw across to her ear. When he reached her ear he pulled back slightly meaning to ask the same thing he always asked before they slept together but when he pulled back he looked into Annabeth's eyes and forgot what he was going to say. He looked into her blazing grey eyes and saw all of the permission and want he needed to see. He leaned down and captured her lips with his one more time before he leaned back, pulled her up with him and carried her to his room. He wasn't going to do this on the couch tonight, he could tell that something different was brewing between them.

Something more.

He laid her down onto his bed and climbed on top of her removing her shirt as he went. Annabeth pulled him down to meet her lips and pulled at the waist band his pajama pants. Percy laughed, she was always the impatient one but tonight he wasn't in any rush. So, he pulled back and kissed her neck all the way up to her ear and whispered, "I don't want to rush tonight, can we just take it slow?"

As an answer Annabeth slowly ran his fingers down his lower back feeling all of the dips and contours, earning a shiver from Percy.

He grinned and whispered in her ear again, "I'll take that as a yes."

Percy could feel all of his former beliefs come into question as he kissed Annabeth again. He questioned everything he had once held as truth as he ran his hand down her thigh and rested his hand on the curve of her knee. He asked himself why was he afraid of love again as he unclasped her bra and removed it from her body. He asked himself why he never wanted a commitment in the first place as he kissed her chest all the way down to her stomach.

Every truth he had grabbed a hold of as a teenager was being rattled by this girl below him, the way her mouth moved against his was shattering his heart into a thousand tiny pieces replacing it with something more fragile and vulnerable. Something that could be damaged permanently if he and Annabeth didn't end up together. Percy was sure that all of these beliefs being rattled were because of a larger truth he had been harboring within himself since he was eighteen.

The truth being his feelings for his best friend.

As they removed each others clothing and Percy started moving slowly above her, Annabeth grasped his biceps and held him closer. She kissed his neck all the way to his ear as her breaths turned to pants, when she reached his ear she whispered, "I'll always need you." Percy buried his face into her hair and put all of the emotion he had from his newfound truth into his movement and gentle caresses. He knew Annabeth wasn't ready for his confession, she was too blind to see her own feelings but he knew she felt the same way by the way she handled him. By the way she stroked his hair, kissed him, held his hand as he moved above her and the way she moved below him with all of the grace in the world.

Percy never wanted this to end because he knew in the morning he was going to have to answer to his conscience but for now he was living in this moment with her. Reveling in this freedom from old chains, old beliefs that haunted him and made him the player he was. As he continued to move above her, faster and more erratic one more truth invaded his mind as Annabeth tightened her hold onto him and called out his name.

There was no going back.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**Don't forget to drop a review!**

**Oh and I tentatively outlined this story Sunday night , its going to be fun ride. **

**xoxo-WElaine21**

**PS- I also have another fic I'm writing called The Second Time. Its also a PJ and Olympians fic so check it out and keep in mind I'm trying to update both of these stories pretty regularly. If you follow that story to, please know I'm writing Chapter 7 now and it should be up by the weekend. **


	3. One Step Forward

**The characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians are owned by Rick Riordan, no infringement meant. All story plots and words belong to WElaine21. Please do not copy or reproduce!**

One Step Forward

* * *

Annabeth woke up Saturday morning to the silent hum of the cars passing by her window, strangely Percy wasn't beside her. They had been sleeping in the same bed every night this week and she faintly remembered him falling asleep beside her. She stretched, sighed and rolled out of bed grabbing the first piece of clothing she could find. Which just so happened to be Percy's t-shirt, she grabbed a spare pair of his boxers from her dresser drawer and walked toward the kitchen where she heard she faintest sounds of cooking. She quickened her pace, excited to see what he was making for breakfast. She walked into the kitchen and was rewarded by the sight of his toned shoulder blades and biceps. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso in a sweet slightly romantic gesture. Annabeth was still getting use to their new relationship, they weren't a couple but they were definitely more than friends.

Percy placed a hand on her hand and laced his fingers with hers, "I was wondering when you would get up."

Annabeth smiled and trailed one of her hands down the planes of his chest, "Yeah, it felt weird not waking up to my alarm. What time is it?"

Percy let go of her hand and she walked toward the countertop and hoisted herself up, "I think its around nine thirty."

"Holy crap, I haven't slept this late in forever."

Percy smiled while flipping an omelet onto a plate for her and for himself, "You and me both."

He grabbed two forks and walked over to countertop and handed Annabeth her plate and fork, she grinned. Unable to keep the excitement contained, "This is two times in one week you have cooked for me. I'm pretty sure this is a first."

Percy laughed, sat his plate down and hoisted himself onto the countertop beside her, "Consider yourself lucky."

Annabeth laughed while chewing the bite she had just taken, they both ate in companionable silence for a few moments before Annabeth hopped off the countertop and went the refrigerator.

"Want a bottled water?"

Percy grinned and nodded unable to respond because of the food he was currently chewing. She bent down and grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator drawer and walked back toward Percy and hopped back on top of the countertop.

"You know I've been looking for those." Percy said swallowing his food and pointing his fork toward the boxers she had on.

Annabeth laughed and picked up her plate, "Yeah, well... I stole them. They're comfortable."

Percy laughed, "I can see that."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and continued eating her omelet, once they were both finished Percy cleaned up the kitchen while Annabeth sat at the bar stool playing on her cell phone. After a while she decided to go take a shower and get dressed for the day. She grabbed a towel from the linen closet and her clothes from her bedroom, once in the shower she stood there under the hot spray and let it beat out the tension in her shoulders. She heard the door open and the shower curtain ruffle.

"Are we still hanging out with everyone tonight?" Percy asked, his head sticking inside the shower curtain.

Annabeth turned around and faced him while grabbing the shampoo, "Yeah, We're going to eat then dancing. We're suppose to meet them at that new restaurant called Dionysus, according to Piper they have a great selection of wine."

"Okay, great. You want to go on that coffee date and then spend the afternoon together?" Percy asked, trying as hard as possible to keep his eyes on her face and not follow the streams of water flowing down her body.

Annabeth grinned seeing his internal struggle, "Sure, let me finish my shower and get dressed then we can go."

"Okay," Percy said backing away from the shower curtain and towards the door. Annabeth stuck her head out of the shower curtain and said, "You know you could just a take a shower with me, to conserve hot water."

Percy paused and smiled widely while lifting his shirt over his head, "Yeah, to conserve water. Sure."

Annabeth blushed and stuck her head back into the shower and under the water to rinse the shampoo out of it. She felt the shower curtain move and a blast of cold air rush past her, causing goose bumps to rise over her skin. She turned around, her back to Percy and grabbed the conditioner, set on keeping this shower just a shower- no fooling around. When she turned back around Percy was under the water washing his hair, she allowed her eyes to follow the trail of water running down the planes of his chest. He really was one good looking man, his broad shoulders and toned chest just added to the appeal that was Percy Jackson. Even without his toned muscles he was beautiful, he had a chiseled, strong jaw and a face any male model would die for. The only problem with him was that he knew he was good looking and played it to his full advantage. She heard Percy clear his throat, making it clear that he had caught her staring. She looked up at him and saw the wicked grin he had playing on his face.

"Stare much?" Percy asked as he moved to let Annabeth under the shower head.

Annabeth laughed and rinsed the conditioner from her hair, "Maybe I was staring, I think I'm allowed to."

Percy walked over to her and grabbed her hips and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Your making it very hard to keep my hands to myself."

Annabeth shivered as his whisper washed over her ear and neck, she was definitely rethinking the whole keeping the shower just a shower. She wrapped her arms around his neck and led his face to hers, so that she could kiss him. She kissed him sweetly, trying to douse the flames running through her body. Percy complied and moved his hands to cup her face, kissing her just as sweetly. She began to feel the same emotion she felt the other night grow in the pit of her stomach and blossom over her entire body. It was so foreign, so unlike anything else she had ever felt. Percy moved his hands to her neck and deepened their kiss, he kissed her for several more seconds before peppering several small kisses to her lips and pulled away.

"Lets get out of the shower and get out of the apartment. I checked the weather its suppose to be a beautiful day and I don't want to waste it inside," Percy said as he reached around her and turned the shower off. Annabeth had never felt more respect for Percy than she did in that moment, he was a strong- strong man. She guessed he felt the same way she did about this day, their first official date as something other than friends.

They both got out of the shower and got dressed for the day. Annabeth threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeve white shirt, black cardigan and ballet flats. She brushed her hair and put some mousse in it before towel drying it, so that it would drape over her shoulders in soft natural waves. She put on minimal make up, grabbed a scarf and her purse before exiting her room. Percy was waiting for her in the living room, he was wearing straight leg jeans, a simple grey v neck t-shirt, black casual blazer and his black converses. He looked almost as good with clothes on as he did without clothes, almost. Annabeth allowed her eyes to roam over him for one second before he looked up from his phone and caught her.

She paused right in front of him, "You ready?"

Percy looked up and smiled at her, "Yeah, sorry I was just checking my e-mail."

Percy stood up and led her to the front door, they walked out together and down the two flights of stairs that lead out of the apartment complex. When they walked outside they were greeted by a soft breeze and sunny skies. Percy held his hand out to her and she gladly laced her fingers with his. She wasn't going to be afraid today, she wasn't going to think about her complicate feelings she had for her best friend. Today she was just going to feel and not think about the things she might lose if whatever they had going on didn't work out. As they continued walking Annabeth enjoyed the warmth of his hand in hers and even leaned in closer to him than usual as they walked toward the coffee shop they frequented. Once they arrived, Annabeth secured them a table outside on the sidewalk and Percy went inside to get there coffee. When he sat down with both of their coffees in his hand, he had an amused smile on his face.

"What is that smile for?" Annabeth asked as she took a small sip of her triple grande white chocolate mocha.

Percy laughed and set his drink down to cool for a minute, "The old lady who works the checkout counter asked me where my- and I quote 'pretty little blonde haired wife' was."

Annabeth laughed out loud almost spitting out her coffee, "What did you say?"

"I told her you were outside." He said grinning widely, enjoying the easiness of the day.

Annabeth just shook her head and continued to sip her coffee, she really didn't know what the heck they were doing. She knew she wasn't ready for any type of a relationship other than friendship, she wasn't sure she could trust her relationship to stand.

To last.

This whole time she had been afraid of losing Percy because they decided to take their relationship to the next level. What if they decided to be a couple, dated for a couple years, got married and had little raven haired grey eyed children. What if after ten years together, it didn't last.

What if their relationship turned out like her mother and fathers. What if they cheated on each other and just stayed together for the kids and barely acknowledged one another. Annabeth didn't want a love less marriage like the one her parents had, she watched them have numerous affairs on one another. She watched them all but tear each other throats out during a fight and she couldn't imagine the same thing happening to her. That's part of the reason she never dated in high school or in college, she never wanted to risk meeting someone she would eventually want to marry. Which she could see now was a mistake because all that left her was Percy and she couldn't lose him.

Annabeth sighed her thoughts almost becoming verbal, she felt like she needed to explain this to him so that he would understand. She had never really opened up about her parents divorce to him, he never pushed for more information than she allowed him to hear.

"I know your thinking about something." Percy said flatly as he set his coffee cup down.

Annabeth smiled, he knew her so well, "I was thinking about my parents."

Percy looked confused for a minute, "What about them?"

Annabeth looked down and took a breath, it was now or never, "I was thinking about their divorce."

"Oh." Percy said with compassion laced with curiosity, she knew he was curious as to what went down between her parents. The only reason she had never told him was because she didn't need his sympathy. He could empathize with her about her mothers death, he could relate but the only thing he could offer her when it came to their divorce was pity and that was the last thing she wanted from him. He never had to deal with a nasty divorce between his parents then watch his mother die. The only reason his parents weren't together now was because his dad had died when he was thirteen.

Annabeth looked up at him and into his sea green eyes, they had always brought her comfort in troubled times. The first time she met him was her first day at The Apollo School for the Intellectually Gifted aka Dyslexic and ADHD challenged teenagers. It was the middle of the year and she felt like the outcast but he had made her feel welcome, she would never forget the first time he introduced himself and she looked into his eyes. She saw pain and compassion, she would later find out that he was experiencing similar pain but at the time those eyes offered her solace.

Offered her something she couldn't find anywhere else.

Peace.

She took a deep breath and looked down at her coffee between her hands, "My parents got divorced when I was eleven, by the time they were actually divorced they had lived in a loveless marriage for years. I watched them fight and I watched them bring different men and women home while the other was out of town. They knew what the other was doing and they didn't care, the only reason they got divorced was because my dad met his current wife and fell in love with her. He wanted to get married but don't think for a minute that my mom made it easy on him. She didn't, it was a pretty nasty divorce on both ends." Annabeth stopped talking and looked up a him. He was staring at her like he finally got it, like he finally understood why she was so afraid of relationships.

He smiled slightly and moved his seat closer to her and pulled her into the sweetest hug she'd ever shared with him. This was why he was her best friend, he offered her comfort and freedom from past hurts. He pulled away and looked directly into her eyes, "I understand now, why your afraid of this," He paused thinking, "But I'm afraid to- maybe not for the same reasons though. I can it, see how easy it would be for us to happen. I can see how easy it would be to fall in love with you and I wouldn't be able to bare it if anything were to happen to you. I wouldn't be able to go through what my mom went through when she lost my Dad." She smiled, happy that he actually seemed to understand her reluctance.

She took another sip of her coffee and laced her fingers with his, content with where they were for the moment. Content with the way this was going, they were learning things about each they had never shared with each other in their nine years of friendship.

She spoke first, "I'm working on it though because I can see it too." Percy grinned widely and nodded because not much more needed to be said, he was just happy they were making progress in their very screwed up and backward relationship. They both finished their coffees and got up without saying another word, they had both gotten out what they needed to say. Once they were walking on the sidewalk again Annabeth wrapped her arm around his waist wanting to be closer to him. Percy smiled and put an arm around her shoulder tucking her into his side, both of them enjoying to comfortability and ease of the afternoon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth was wound tightly into Percy's side as they approached Dionysus, the restaurant they were meeting all of their friends at.

"I really wish we could have stayed at the apartment." Percy whispered in her ear as they walked toward their friends. Annabeth blushed hearing the double meaning in his statement. She just looked up at him and smiled, he leaned down and kissed a small kiss on her lips before they stopped right in front of their friends waiting for them. Thalia raised an eyebrow in question to Annabeth but she just shook her head slightly telling her they'd talk about it later. Piper led the way inside, the hostess showed them to their table and they all sat down in couples.

Jason-Piper

Thalia-Nico

Annabeth-Percy

They had all been out numerous times as friends but never as a triple date, this was a first for them. Most of them, except for Piper knew that Percy and Annabeth had a complicated friendship but Annabeth guessed that Jason must have filled her in because of the glances and smirks she kept shooting Annabeth. It had been a while since all of them had hung out in a group like this so they spent most of evening catching up. Annabeth noticed that there was something up with Thalia but she would ask her about it later. She just wanted to enjoy tonight and not worry about any drama.

They all ordered their food and each of them ordered a glass of wine. They were laughing and having an amazing time, every once in a while Percy would grab her hand or give her kiss on her cheek. Every time he did this Annabeth blushed and Thalia would raise an eyebrow indicating she had a lot of explaining to do later. Annabeth was pretty sure that Piper was about to die from the excitement of seeing Annabeth fall for a guy but she didn't care.

She was just enjoying the night.

They told jokes from their college days, all of the ones Nico and Piper hadn't heard yet. Thalia and Annabeth laughed like crazy when Percy and Jason took turns retelling the story of how they snuck into their girls only dorm room and almost got caught by the resident floor advisor. Thalia and Annabeth had to dress them up like girls to get them out of the building without being caught.

"I swear it took me a week to get the mascara and eyeliner out of my eyes," Jason said while taking a sip of wine. Percy laughed, "You are not lying, I have no idea how you girls wear all of that crap."

After they had finished two bottles of wine between the six of them they decided it was time to go dancing, they went to a smaller club near the restaurant. Once they were all safely inside, Percy checked in his and Annabeth's coat. She left her purse back at the apartment on Percy's insistence, this was a date she wasn't going to need any money he had told her. He walked back to the bar she was sitting at, Jason and Piper were already dancing and Thalia and Nico were just sitting in companionable silence in a booth near the bar. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, throwing a grimace at the guy next to him checking Annabeth out.

"Do you want to go dance?" Percy whispered in her ear sending shivers up her spine, Annabeth smiled and held out her hand. They walked toward the dance floor, Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Annabeth was feeling particularly jealous tonight, when Percy was walking toward her earlier she wanted to pounce on every girl who had looked him up and down. But Percy was looking exceptionally good tonight, he had gotten rid of his coat earlier and was now just wearing a fitted while stripped button down and a grey cardigan with the sleeves pulled up showing off his lean and toned arms.

Annabeth allowed her arms to roam his body as they twisted, turned and danced to the music beating all around them. She was definitely starting to feel those glasses of wine she had drank, she wasn't a heavy drinker by any means so any alcohol consumption gave her a buzz. She turned around, her back to his chest and slowing lowered her body all the way down his and back up again while keeping her hands on his thighs for support. She smiled wickedly as she came back up and turned around seeing the effect she was having on him. She was pretty sure he wished they were back the apartment right now.

She looked up at him running her finger up the length of his arm, "I really want to kiss you."

Percy sucked in a tight breath, he roamed the outskirts of the club looking for a private place he and Annabeth could sneak off to. He spotted an alcove that was several feet in front of him and ushered Annabeth toward it. Once they were safely hidden in the shadows he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Then do it."

Annabeth grinned look a fool and kissed him full of on the mouth not even taking a breath before she deepened the kiss. As she kissed him her hands found the hem of his shirt and disappeared up under it, feeling the exposed skin and taught muscles she had come to love so much. One of his hands held her face firmly in place as the other one ducked inside her jeans, Annabeth gasped into his mouth as his searching fingers encountered what they were searching for. He grinned against her lips and continued his movement with his fingers. She knew she would have to explain all of this to Thalia in the morning and maybe even to herself but right now she didn't care.

She didn't give a damn what anyone thought because she was just feeling, feeling all of the explosive things Percy was doing. She was climbing a mountain and she wouldn't think about the implications of tonight until she had fallen over it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I swear on all the Gods that those two are idiots." Thalia said to Nico while watching Percy and Annabeth sneak off into the shadows to make out.

Nico laughed but nodded, "I know for a fact Percy has feelings for her they are just to stubborn to do anything about it."

Thalia looked over at Nico and raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Nico looked at his girlfriend, she had a mischievous sparkle in her eye. He knew that look, he started shaking his head, "Not a chance, Grace. Leave them alone and let them figure it out for themselves."

Thalia groaned and and crossed her arms over her chest, Nico laughed and got up to walk over to her side of the booth they were at.

"Come on, let's go dance."

Thalia looked over at him and smiled, she was unable to be mad at him for more than a minute. He was right anyways, he always was. She just started scooting out of the booth and took Nico's hand. They walked out onto the dance floor, a slower song had started playing so Nico pulled Thalia in close. She rested her head on his leather clad shoulder and allowed him to pull her in small circles around the dance floor.

"I love you," Nico whispered into her ear after a few moments of silence. Thalia smiled, they had started dating two years ago and had the best and longest track record out of any of their friends.

"I love you too," Thalia said back.

Nico smiled and pulled back to look into her face, "So, have you thought anymore about what we were talking about earlier."

Thalia smiled slightly, that's all she had been thinking about since they got here. They weren't like a normal couple, Thalia didn't need normal romantic gestures but they were nice. When Nico had brought up marriage before they came out on this date she was slightly disappointed he hadn't done it in a more intimate way. Not while she way putting on mascara in the bathroom while wearing sweats, she had almost poked her eye out.

"Yeah, I don't think my eye has recovered yet." Thalia said teasingly.

Nico laughed and tightened his grip on her waist, "Sorry about that. I was thinking about it and kind of blurted it out."

"Its okay, I guess I just wasn't expecting it. What made you think about marriage?" Thalia asked, truly curious.

"I've always wanted to get married someday and I feel like we're in the right place. Number 1. I love you - 2. We're old enough - 3. We're settled, we both have great jobs - 4. I practically live at your apartment already. I can't even remember the last time I stepped foot into my apartment. I want to be with you, so why not get married."

Thalia grinned, pleased with his answer, "I love you too." She let him twirl her around a few more times, letting him sweat it out before she told him her answer. She rested her chin on his shoulder again, "Okay," she said with a note of finality in her voice.

Nico pulled back with a shocked look on his face, he was definitely not expecting that. Thalia laughed and leaned in to kiss him, "Are you going to stand there all night or kiss me?" Nico regained his composure and kissed her like his life depended on it.

He pulled back after several minutes, "Are you serious? Are you sure? Oh My Hades!" Nico said all of it like it was one word.

Thalia laughed as he let go of her and dug into his pocket and produced a ring box, ignoring the stares of the other people dancing around him. Thalia gasped as he opened it, it was a simple round black diamond with clear pave diamonds around the black diamond and around the band.

"Holy crap," she muttered.

She vaguely heard people gasp around her, she saw Jason out of her peripheral smiling but all she really saw was Nico standing in front of her with a beautiful ring after she had accepted his lopsided marriage proposal. He took it out of the box and slipped it onto the fourth finger of her left hand. Thalia wiggled her fingers feeling the weight of the ring before she threw her arms around his shoulders.

"I didn't know you had a ring!"

Nico laughed feeling jubilant that she had finally agreed, "Yeah, I got it last week. I wanted to ask you in a more romantic way but I let my nervousness get the best of me earlier."

Thalia leaned in and kissed him, "It was perfect, I don't need fanfare. I just need you."

Nico smiled against her lips, they were interrupted by a loud hoot and all of their friends descending upon them. Jason grabbed Thalia first and spun her around, Piper hugged Nico and told him congratulations. Once Jason had let Thalia down, Jason turned to Nico and clapped him on his back.

"I can't believe you actually did it."

Thalia looked back at him, "You knew?"

Jason just gave her a look that said 'duh,' "Of course I knew! I'm your brother!"

Thalia rolled her eyes and turned around to find Annabeth standing beside her with a huge grin on her face, "I thought you were over there," Thalia said pointing toward the alcove her and Percy were just making out in.

Annabeth blushed and looked down, "We were."

Thalia laughed and hugged her friend, "Congratulations," Annabeth whispered into her ear. Thalia pulled back and looked at her friend, she had pink cheeks and looked entirely sated. She decided right then and there she did not want the details of whatever her and Percy had done in that alcove.

"Thank you, but I think you might have some of this-" Thalia held her ring finger up, "in your future as well. That is, if you guys keep up whatever is going on between you two."

Annabeth smiled, "We still have a lot to figure out... but maybe- I want marriage and children and Percy seems to be my only prospect at the moment." Annabeth said trying to make a joke but Thalia could see the uncertainty hidden beneath her grey eyes.

"Next round is on me!" Jason said capturing everyones attention as he ushered everybody toward the bar area. Thalia turned around and grabbed Nico's hand and walked with everyone toward the bar area, content with where her life was heading for once in her life.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After they'd had several rounds and were feeling pretty good, Jason and Piper decided to call it a night. He had to work the next evening and needed to sleep off all of the alcohol he had consumed. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico decided to stay since they all had an off day the next day. Thalia and Annabeth took a spin around the dance floor a few times and Percy and Annabeth danced a few more times as well. They had all stopped drinking when Piper and Jason had left and were now drinking water. Annabeth was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol fade but she was still having a blast. She was really surprised by how great this evening had turned out, Percy was being an almost perfect gentleman. He had truly made her feel like they were on a date and not best friends just hanging out. She was also very surprised with how much attention he had been paying her all night. He was constantly showering her with kisses, hugs and whispered words of affection.

He was definitely putting it on thick tonight.

After their last turn on the dance floor, Thalia wanted to talk so they went and found a booth to sit in while Nico and Percy sat at the bar. Once they sat down Thalia wasted no time firing off questions at her but honestly there wasn't much to tell.

"Tell me everything." Thalia said flatly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and took a sip of her bottled water, "Theres not much to tell, we went on a coffee date this morning and we talked about some past stuff and he now understands why I'm a bit reluctant to hop into a relationship with him."

Thalia nodded thoughtfully, "Well, you guys are acting like a couple."

Annabeth laughed, "I know," she paused thinking, "I don't know whats up with him today, he's not usually this affectionate even when we're at the apartment by ourselves."

Thalia smiled knowingly, "Maybe he doesn't want anybody else coming up to you while your here tonight, maybe he wants all the guys to know your with him."

Annabeth rolled her eyes again, "You pushing it. He's been like this all day."

"You spent the entire day together?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth nodded and looked toward the bar area, a brunette with a red mini dress on and six inch heels had come up and put her hand on Percy's shoulder trying to get his attention. Percy turned around at the same time Nico did, Nico laughed as Percy just brushed her off and turned back toward his friend. Thalia grinned at Annabeth victoriously having seen the entire exchange.

"That is not how a man who is not in a relationship acts, especially one who was a notorious player."

Annabeth looked back toward the bar area and saw Percy and Nico laughing, she couldn't help but think of the truth of Thalia's words. If it had been this time last week he would have for sure pursued the brunette. They had definitely made progress today and Annabeth couldn't help but think positive things about the future of their potential relationship.

She turned toward her friend, "Thalia, we have a no-sex-with-skanks rule."

"Rule?" Thalia asked confusingly.

"Yeah, I haven't had a chance to talk to you since last Tuesday. We decided to explore whatever this is, to see what else there could be between us and I enacted a no sex with skanks rule, were only allowed to have sex with each other."

Thalia laughed and Annabeth rolled her eyes, once she'd gotten all of it out she said, "Well, I think you guys have officially passed up 'exploring' and jumped to couple. Because as far as anyone here is concerned you guys are official."

Annabeth said mockingly, "Okay."

Thalia shot her a look and got up from the booth, "Come on, lets go entertain our fellas before we have to kill some womenfolk."

Annabeth laughed as they both walked toward Percy and Nico, when they walked up toward them Nico pulled Thalia between his legs and wrapped a hand around her waist and tipped her chin up to kiss her. Annabeth turned toward Percy and decided to reward him with a kiss, she knew it must have been a bit weird for him to turn down the brunette. She cupped his cheek and leaned in, he completed the trip to her lips and kissed her sweetly. She pushed down the fire that always seem to ignite when they kissed and pulled away first.

"What was that for?" He asked curious, he was the one who had initiated all of they're kisses today not her. Annabeth shrugged and turned toward Thalia and Nico, they were both staring at them with an amused expression on both of their faces.

Nico spoke up, "I think were about to head out, you guys coming?"

Percy looked at Annabeth, "You ready?"

Annabeth sighed in relief, she had been ready to go since they fooled around in the alcove, she smirked knowingly at him, "Absolutely."

Percy grinned and pulled her into one more kiss while Thalia gagged and said, "I do not want to know the details of that silent conversation." Annabeth rolled her eyes and they made their way toward the front to grab they're jackets and belongings. Before they parted ways Thalia pulled Annabeth into a hug and whispered, "Friends don't have silent conversations about sex."

Annabeth blushed and pulled away, "I'll call you later."

Thalia smiled as she wrapped an arm around Nico's waist, "Please don't, I don't want to know."

Percy and Nico broke out in loud guffaws as Annabeth blushed and leaned into Percy, hiding her face into his chest. Once they were back at the apartment they broke apart and went to get ready for bed. Annabeth decided to put the lingerie she had to good use tonight, she put on a pink satin nightgown trimmed in lace, it hit her mid thigh and had a slit that went to her waist. It was subtle, like her. She walked into Percy's room and leaned against the door frame, he was sitting on his bed looking at him phone. She cleared her throat and waited for him to look up.

When he looked up and saw what she had on, he mouth fell agape and his eyes widened, "H-o-l-y crap. You look amazing." Annabeth laughed and pushed off the door and walked toward him, when she was directly in front of him when he grabbed her waist with his hands and looked up at her.

She tangled her hands into his hair as he pushed aside the fabric of her lingerie and started trailing slow kisses across her stomach, "I saw you brush off that brunette in the red dress tonight."

Percy froze and looked up at her, "You did?"

Annabeth smiled and pushed him back onto the bed before she straddled his hips, "Yes and I'm pretty sure you had never looked sexier," she said flatly before desperately kissing him. She couldn't get close enough to him fast enough tonight. She took his shirt off quickly her hands had been itching to roam over the planes of his chest. Percy smiled into the kiss and flipped them over quickly so that he was hovering over her.

"Is that so?" Percy asked while trailing kisses down her neck and across her shoulder to the strap of her lingerie. He pushed the strap aside and kissed down her collarbone toward her chest. Annabeth gasped his name not answering his question, he lifted her lingerie up and over her head while she grabbed his pants and started unbuckling his jeans. This was not like the other night when he wanted to go slow. Annabeth quickly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers. Percy pushed her underwear down her legs and threw them across the room, he then grabbed her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed not stopping their frantic kisses. Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her until he was right there and enveloped in warmth.

Percy gasped, why on earth was sex so much different with Annabeth. It was always so much different with her, so much more and it felt so good.

Too good.

As they moved together Percy couldn't help but think of how perfect this was, the ending to their day. They had made actual progress and made several steps toward actually being a couple. Today had proved to him that he actually did want to be with Annabeth but he knew if they were going to create something together they needed to take things as they come. Not rushing into a serious relationship, he wanted whatever this was to last and that was the only thing he could do differently with her. He only wished that because they made one step forward today that tomorrow they didn't take two steps back.

Annabeth gasped and leaned up, grasping his biceps wanting to pull him closer but because of their position he couldn't lean down without falling so he pulled away from her as she whimpered.

"Scoot back toward headboard," Percy said while still moving against her, unwilling to stop until she unwrapped her legs from around his waist. Annabeth sucked in a breath and unwrapped her legs from around his waist. Percy stopped moving and followed her toward the headboard. Once she was satisfied with her position, she wrapped her legs around his waist once more and grabbed his biceps to pull him flush against her. Percy started moving again almost immediately, they both gasped and moved in sync with one another. Annabeth started saying his name over and over again, chanting it like it was a prayer.

Percy started moving faster and more desperate against her, he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers as Annabeth tried to muffle her cries against his shoulder. He pulled back slightly and pressed his forehead against hers, their breathing mingled together. Her cries becoming louder and in sync with each movement he made, he knew when it was time to let go with her because she tighten her legs around his waist and threw her head back against the pillow. When they had both stilled Annabeth unwrapped her legs and let them collapsed against either side of Percy, he rolled over and pulled her into his side and under the covers.

"Today was a good day," Annabeth whispered against his shoulder.

Percy had his eyes closed and his face buried into her hair, "Yes, it was I feel like we made real progress you know."

Annabeth nodded not trusting her voice to betray her and say something she wasn't ready to say yet like, _Will you be my boyfriend? I love you!_ or better yet_ Lets get married!_

She shuttered at the direction of her thoughts, all of this just from one good day. They needed beyond several good days before Annabeth made her decision, before she finally took the plunge with Percy. However, if today was any indication of how they would be if they were a couple then Annabeth had not one complaint. Percy had been amazing today and she was surprised at how she had been with him all day. Returning his kisses and snuggling deeper into his side, like she was doing now enjoying the warmth of his embrace and the feel of his bare skin against hers. All of these things were beginning to spoil her, she didn't know how she would sleep in her own bed by herself again. If she was being truly honest with herself, she really hoped she never slept by herself again.

And that scared her to death because she didn't want to be dependent on anyone and right now she was beginning to feel dependent upon Percy. Especially with the way his arms were wrapped possessively around her, enveloping her and harboring her. If she allowed herself to become attached to him, he could leave her and she wouldn't know how to move forward. So, they were right in taking this slow. They both needed to be absolutely sure of there actions and emotions before risking their friendship.

Before risking the most important thing to either of them... each other.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**This was editing very badly by me, I'm falling asleep while trying to fix my errors but I wanted to post this before bed. I hope you all enjoy Chapter Three! **

**Don't forget to drop a review!**

**xoxo-WElaine21**


	4. Fairytales Don't Exist

**The characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians are owned by Rick Riordan, no infringement meant. All story plots and words belong to WElaine21. Please do not copy or reproduce!**

Songs

Payphone- Maroon 5

Gravity- Sarah Bareilles

Can I Have This Dance- High School Musical (Cheesy... I know but it works- just trust me)

Fairytales Don't Exist

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

Annabeth wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. Over the last three days she'd heard more Taylor Swift love songs than she ever had in her entire life. If she heard one more freaking love song she was going to be sick. Annabeth rolled her eyes as the song started going into the chorus, if there was one thing life had taught her it was that there were no fairy tales. Love and life were complicated and you were lucky if you found someone to share it with but you were even luckier if you made it last. Couples today didn't have longevity, they didn't fight for their relationships. People didn't want put in all of the time it took to make a marriage last, to make it work. Marriages collapsed these days because people were cowards- like her.

She was a coward.

Annabeth looked over at the couple sitting across from her. They were sitting across from one another and both of them were on their cell phones. She rolled her eyes, people were so caught in technology that they have completely forgotten how to carry on a conversation. She was about to look away when she saw the guy reach out and grab the girls hand and lace his fingers through hers. The girl looked up and smiled while setting her cell phone down and sliding out of the booth to sit next to him. When she was sitting next to him he pulled her into a sweet kiss wrapping both arms around her. She giggled and snuggled deeper into his embrace. Annabeth wanted to cry, it was displays like this that completely upset the balance and image of love she had in her head.

Why is it so hard to commit?

To love?

To allow yourself to be open with another person, completely open and vulnerable to someone who you know wouldn't hurt you. Knowing that he won't hurt you doesn't make opening up any easier, it doesn't make the nervous ball of anxiety in the pit of your stomach go away.

Annabeth face palmed herself for what felt like the thousandth time today while sitting at lunch in a little cafe by the hospital she worked at. She needed to get out of the hospital to think, to get away from Piper and all of her constant questions- to get away from Luke and his constant flirting. She had been dodging all of his winks and smiles for three days now, she couldn't bring herself to flirt back even though nothing really concrete had happened between her and Percy... yet. Annabeth felt like she was on precipice- one wrong decision and she would plummet straight to the bottom and land painfully with nothing left but the clothes she had on her back.

Saying things between her and Percy were awkward was an understatement, it was the understatement of the century actually and it was all Annabeth's fault. She had been studiously ignoring him since Sunday morning when she had snuck out of bed and went straight to Thalia's. She came back late Sunday night and he was still up, Annabeth didn't know if he was waiting on her or not but when he saw she was home he just said Goodnight and went to his room. She felt like the worst person ever, how could she say all of those things Saturday and then act this way now.

The reason was- one word with six letters.

Afraid. She was afraid.

Of loving him.

Of losing him.

Of letting him in.

Of letting him see the real Annabeth.

Sure, he had seen glimpses of her all week but no one had seen the real Annabeth since her mother had passed away. She gave pieces of herself to certain people, a little to her dad, a little to Percy and a little to Thalia but no one saw the real Annabeth.

No one knew who she really was.

She was beginning to feel like their was something seriously wrong with her, why couldn't she just open up to him properly. Why did she keep getting scared and running away? Why did she keep letting him in then shutting him out?

Truth was she missed him. Terribly- she hadn't slept in three days and was pretty sure she had bags under her eyes.

Annabeth checked her watch, just great... she had fifteen minutes to get back to work. She got up and emptied her trash into the garbage can by the door, she walked out the door and stopped to make sure she had her cell phone. As she checked her pockets she heard a familiar chuckle and turned around to see the back of Percy's head. He was talking with someone, who? She didn't know- all she saw was him and his broad shoulders, shoulders she would know anywhere. She closed her eyes and remembered the way he moved above her Saturday night- so strong and unyielding. She remembered grasping his biceps to bring him closer to her, she could never get close enough.

She could never feel enough of him.

She opened her eyes breaking her daydream and looked at the person he was with, a blonde who had a white button down shirt on with way to many buttons undone. She stared at her a few more minutes, attracting the attention of her. Annabeth cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips then walked directly by his table on the way out of the cafe. She made sure to turn around and catch his eye, so that he knew she had seen him. She made it half way down the street before she felt someone pull on her elbow and yank her around. She came face to face with Percy Jackson himself. All six foot two inches of him, he was looking particularly good today even in his work uniform. However the longer she looked at him the angrier she got, she didn't even remember that it was her fault they were in this awkward situation to begin with- all she remembered was the blonde he was sitting with. She was so angry she wanted to punch him. How dare he try to break down her walls if he was just going to revert back to his player ways.

How dare he try with her.

How dare he even act like he cared.

They were both staring at each other and she was pretty sure she had a glare on her face that should have reduced him to ash.

"Damn it, Annabeth! What the hell is your problem?" Percy said flatly.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, steeled herself and pointed to him and said emphasizing each work, "DON'T . YOU . DARE."

Percy set his jaw in anger, "Me? This is all my fault?" Percy pointed to himself and then threw his arms out, he then threw his pointer finger in her direction, "Your the one who snuck out on me, your the one who has ignored me since Sunday. Don't even blame this on me."

Annabeth took a deep breath and looked around, they were causing a huge scene but she didn't care, "Don't blame you having lunch with a skank on me." she said conversationally.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Don't blame the fact that YOU-" he pointed to her, "haven't spoke to me in three days and have ignored every single one of my phone calls and text messages. Not to mention when we're at the apartment, when you just lock yourself in your room until you have to go to work."

Annabeth stared at him for a minute and then lost her anger, he was right- this was all her fault.

All of this because she was afraid of him and the things he made her feel.

She felt tears sting her eyes and looked up at him, he looked back down at her with sadness and longing in his eyes and muttered, "What the hell," before he opened his arms and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and sobbed into his chest. She was so afraid of what he made her feel that she had ran away and tried to revert to her old ways. But in the one week since they had taken their friendship to the next level he had reached so far over her walls that she didn't know if she would ever be the same. The realization unsettled her and made her sick but here in Percy's arms she felt better, she felt almost whole. She didn't think she would ever be whole and this feeling- the one Percy made her feel, was the closet she had ever been to whole since her mother died.

She lifted her gaze up to him and looked deep into his sea green eyes, "I'm sorry."

He looked down at her and smiled as he ran his fingers down the side of her face pushing her wild curls out of her face, "Go back to work, we'll talk later."

She smiled and untangled herself from his arms and turned around to walk away, he yanked her back toward him one more time- taking a chance and kissed her on the lips. A sweet and slow kiss on the lips, she closed her eyes and kissed him back reveling in the feeling she had missed so much. It was kisses like this that pushed back all of the apprehension she felt and made her want to jump in head first with him.

He pulled back and smirked, making her insides tingle, "Stop thinking so much."

She laughed lightly and pulled away from him and headed to work. She couldn't believe lunch had turned out like this, one minute she was having a pity party and the next she was arguing and semi making up with Percy. She was sure she would have to explain everything later or what she could explain of what she was feeling but right now she just wanted to focus on the feeling of hope she had.

The hope that maybe she wasn't as screwed up as she thought she was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Percy walked back to the cafe table where his friend Katie was waiting for him. Katie was one of his closest friends at work, nothing romantic had ever happened between them. Most of time Percy used Katie as a way to vent about females, like he was doing right before Annabeth walked by their table seeing what looked like a date. That's why he went after her, he didn't want her thinking Katie was another one of his date and dump girls. When he sat back down at the table their food had arrived and Katie was waiting patiently not wanting to eat without him.

Percy smiled and took a bite of his hamburger as Katie raised an eyebrow in question, "Annabeth."

She smiled and took a bite of her salad then washed it down with water, "Oh, that explains the look she gave me." Katie mused.

Percy took a sip of his coke and furrowed his eyebrows, "look?"

Katie nodded, "Yeah, before she passed by the table she must have noticed you from behind because she gave me a 'what the hell are you doing with my man' look."

Percy smirked and winked at his friend, "Only in your wildest dreams, Gardner." Katie let out a loud shrill laugh throwing her head back. Percy turned serious and added, "But that's Annabeth for you." He sighed frustrated with his current relationship, "She is so oblivious to her own damn feelings even if everyone around her can see them."

Katie nodded thoughtfully, "So, you like her."

Percy looked down, "Yes, I'm starting to realize I always have."

Katie sighed and took another sip of her drink, "Have you told her this?"

"No... well, she knows I like her- not that I kind of always have but I don't think that would sway her either way. Annabeth has been through a lot and she's always been wary of love. I only found out some of the reason why Saturday." Percy shook his head and picked up a french fry intent on drowning his troubles in his greasy and beyond fattening lunch. Katie took a couple bites of her salad before speaking again.

"So, she is opening up to you?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah I guess, slowly... I just wish she wouldn't be as apprehensive about all of this."

Katie narrowed her eyes, "Percy think about it, you've been living with Annabeth for what... four years? How many girls have you brought back to the apartment in those four years?" Percy thought about it and sighed. "She has every right to be wary of you and a relationship, maybe you need to show her your ready for this."

"I'm trying!" Percy said exasperated, "I can't prove anything to her if she isn't speaking to me."

The waitress came by and dropped their check off before he could respond, Percy took out his wallet and pulled out some cash and threw it on the table. They both got up for the table, when they stepped onto the sidewalk Katie looped her arm through Percy's in a friendly gesture.

"Just keep trying... Thats all you can do. Let her figure this out on her own but be there for her, she'll continue to talk to you if she feels like she can trust you. From what you've told me, she has trust problems so keep being that person she can confide in and not the 'poor pitiful me' boyfriend because from experience, crap is going to hit the fan before this gets any better. She has to deal with the issues that are keeping her from committing to you but there is hope, she likes you that much is obvious."

Percy nodded and continued walking back to the aquarium his thoughts constantly turning back to Annabeth. Since Sunday, its all he had been doing- think about her and what was going through her head. He wanted to be there for her, wanted her to open up to him but he knew it was going to take a while. The only thing he could do now was be there for her when she wanted to talk about things, when she wanted to open up to him. They continued walking the short distance and made it back to work fairly quickly, they immediately went to work- Katie back to her office to return phone calls and Percy to check on the water levels and tend to the animals. As Percy started his afternoon routine he couldn't help but remember the first time he and Annabeth kissed at their senior prom.

_Percy wanted to kill Annabeth for making him wear this penguin suit, he felt absolutely ridiculous as he knocked on Annabeth's front door. How in the world had she gotten him to say yes to going to prom he had no idea. He honestly didn't even remember her asking just demanding that he take her. Percy sighed as he waited for a few minutes before Dr. Chase, Annabeth's dad answered the door._

_"Percy, come on in. Annabeth will be down in a second." Percy nodded and walked in._

_"Mr. Chase, how are you?" Percy said as they walked into the living room_

_"I am well, Percy." Mr. Chase said as he sat down on the couch, "How are you? Ready for graduation?"_

_Percy laughed lightly and sat down next to him, "Definitely."_

_Dr. Chase nodded as he smiled, "I remember the feeling, have you figured out what your going to major in?"_

_Percy smiled sadly, "I was thinking biology, emphasis on marine biology."_

_Dr. Chase clapped him on the shoulder, "Your father would have been proud."_

_"Thanks." Percy said as another voice joined them._

_"You ready, sparky?" Annabeth asked like she had been waiting on him and not the other way around._

_Percy looked over to her and smirked, "As ready as I'll ever be."_

_Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked toward her father and kissed him on the cheek as Percy got up, "You guys be safe tonight, I'll see you in the morning."_

_Annabeth smiled at her dad and led them to the front door, "Oh!" Percy said suddenly fumbling with his pockets, he finally pulled out a single red rose with the stem cut short and handed it to her. Annabeth blushed and took it from him, "Thanks."_

_Mr. Chase chuckled and ushered them out of the front door, "Bye guys!"_

_Percy led Annabeth to his truck, wondering why in the world he had let his best friend talk him into going to prom. He opened up the passenger side door for her and she got in, "Thank you kind sir." Annabeth said while laughing. Percy bowed slightly with humor in his eyes, "Your welcome, my lady." He shut the door and made his way over to the driver side door. Once he had the key in the ignition and they were on their way to the hotel banquet room the dance was in he broke the silence between them._

_"You know I'm only doing this because of you."_

_Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Its our senior prom, we have to go." She paused for a second playing with the radio, "Its like a rite of passage." Once she found a song she liked she looked back up at Percy, "Anyways, it was a compromise- we go to prom tonight then tomorrow we're going to the beach like you wanted to do." Percy just made a face at her as she slapped his arm lightly._

_"You better not be a stick in the mud all night." Annabeth said as he turned into the hotel parking lot._

_Now, it was his turn to roll his eyes as he drove around finding a parking spot, "I am never a stick in the mud."_

_"Yes you are. Especially when you do something you don't want to do."_

_Percy smirked and looked at her through the corner of his eye, "So, basically everything you plan..."_

_Annabeth clenched her jaw together, "Whatever, Percy. You better not ruin tonight, its the only senior prom we get."_

_Percy sighed in defeat as he turned the ignition off and opened his door, "Okay."_

_Annabeth smiled and opened her door, "Thats more like it."_

_She met him at the front of his truck and he offered his arm to her, she smiled and looped her arm through his. They walked the short distance and once inside Percy went and found them some drinks. Percy waved and smiled to several people as he walked to the drink table and ignored the winks and smiles of all of the girls that had been flirting with him for the last month in an attempt to get him to ask them to prom. He returned to Annabeth with two drinks in hand, once he sat down they watched people make fools of themselves in companionable silence occasionally making fun of the couples who were fighting or the ones who were sneaking off to make out._

_Once they had been their for a while Annabeth stood up and started dragging him to the dance floor, Annabeth knew Percy was a good dancer but that he just chose never to let anyone else see it. But since it was senior prom he decided why the hell not since Annabeth asked him not to be a 'stick in the mud' so anything that happened from here on out wasn't his fault. Once they had found a spot near the center of the dance floor, receiving looks from several of their class mates along the way, Percy pulled Annabeth close wrapping both arms around her waist. Annabeth looked up and beamed at him, excited he was playing along as she wrapped both around his neck. He just smirked and shrugged as she started moving her hips slowly to the beat of the song the DJ had just started playing._

**_It's getting late_**

**_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_**

**_I gotta get my body moving_**

**_Shake the stress away_**

**_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_**

**_Possible candidate, yeah_**

**_Who knew_**

**_That you'd be up in here looking like you do_**

**_You're making staying over here, impossible_**

**_Baby, I must say your aura is incredible_**

**_If you don't have to go, don't_**

**_Do you know what you started?_**

**_I just came here to party_**

**_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty_**

**_Your hands around my waist_**

**_Just let the music play_**

**_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_**

_Percy gripped her waist firmly as she kept moving her hips, he told himself it was because he didn't want her to fall but as she closed her eyes and moved her hands down his arms to his biceps he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. Percy shook his head trying to clear it, he had danced with tons of girls at parties before, why was this time so different? Percy decided it was time to take control of this dance, he moved his fingers slowing up her waist to grab her hands. She opened her eyes asking him silently what he was doing he just smirked and spun her around quickly, her back to his chest. He placed an arm around her waist and started moving his hips in tune with hers, he felt Annabeth shake her head against his chest. He could only imagine the smirk she had on her face._

**_I wanna take you away_**

**_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_**

**_I just can't refuse it_**

**_Like the way you do this_**

**_Keep on rockin' to it_**

**_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_**

**_I wanna take you away_**

**_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_**

**_I just can't refuse it_**

**_Like the way you do this_**

**_Keep on rockin' to it_**

**_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the_**

**_Please don't stop the music_**

**_Baby are you ready cause it's getting close_**

**_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?_**

**_What goes on between us no-one has to know_**

**_This is a private show_**

**_Do you know what you started?_**

**_I just came here to party_**

**_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty_**

**_Your hands around my waist_**

**_Just let the music play_**

**_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_**

_Annabeth kept rocking her hips along with his to the beat of the song, Percy felt her entire body start bending and loosen against his. He smiled as she leaned her head back against his chest, allowing her mind to relax and stop thinking about everything that she always thought about. Mainly her mother, if this is what she needed to forget, relax and loosen up a bit then he would do it for her. She started moving her hands, one hand landing on his upper thigh and the other on his hand on her waist lacing her fingers with his. She moved down his body rocking her hips in time with his and then back up before turning around to face him again._

**_Please don't stop the music_**

**_Please don't stop the music_**

**_Please don't stop the music_**

_As the song approached the bridge of the song everyone who was dancing on the dance floor started clapping to the beat of the song, Annabeth smiled at Percy and started clapping along with everyone else still moving and swaying her hips and body to the song. Percy felt a small pang in his chest as the song started nearing the end of the song, he really didn't want the music to stop. He liked dancing with Annabeth, it was raw- truthful. He could just be himself with no pretenses of being interested romantically in the person he was dancing with like he had to do at parties. __At least that is what he told himself, Percy didn't want to imagine what the alternative was- he couldn't fathom having actual feelings for his best friend. He wrapped both arms around her tightly bringing her close as the final stanza of the song started playing. They were no doubt getting tons of stares from their classmates because from the outside they looked like a couple about to go at it on the dance floor but they both knew better. Annabeth looked up and smirked at him like she was reading his thoughts before throwing her head back and laughing out loud._

_When the song came to an end and a slow song started playing they walked off the dance floor, Percy went to grab them some more drinks and then met Annabeth back at the table she was sitting at. They both drained their drinks pretty quickly and started talking about how excited they were to be moving in together this summer and starting school in the fall. Graduation wasn't for another two weeks but technically they were done with school, they'd had finals last week and received their final grades yesterday, the very last day of their senior year of high school. He and Annabeth had celebrated by eating tons of junk food and staying up all night watching all of the Star Wars movies. As the dance neared to an end the DJ announced the next song was the last one, Annabeth once again dragged me to the dance floor as the cheesiest song ever started playing._

**_Take my hand, take a breath_**

**_Pull me close and take one step_**

**_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_**

**_And let the music be your guide._**

**_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_**

**_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_**

_Percy almost gagged as the song started, he hated High School Musical even though Annabeth had dragged him to go see it. He thought about this as he gripped Annabeth's waist with both hands and as she used both of her hands to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. This was normal for her, whenever they were hanging out at either one of their houses and relaxing she would always play with his hair._

**_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_**

**_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_**

**_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_**

**_So can I have this dance_**

**_Can I have this dance_**

**_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_**

**_And every turn we'll be safe with me_**

**_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_**

**_You know I'll catch you through it all_**

_Annabeth laid her head against his chest and moved her hands from his neck to his waist wrapping them both around him as they moved in slow circles around the dance floor. Percy smiled and tightened his grip on her, this moment would almost be the perfect ending to his high school career if this song hadn't been the one playing. Dancing with his best friend, the one girl who had helped him through some of the toughest times he had ever had. As they continued to move around the dance floor Percy placed a kiss to the top of her head and then rested his chin in the same spot._

**_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_**

**_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_**

**_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_**

**_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_**

**_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_**

**_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_**

**_Can I have this dance_**

**_Oh no mountains too high and no, oceans too wide_**

**_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_**

**_Let it rain, let it pour_**

**_What we have is worth fighting for_**

**_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_**

_As the song neared the end Annabeth lifted her head up and said, "Thank you."_

_Percy smiled and intertwined his hands on the small of her back, "Your welcome... but for what exactly."_

_She rolled her eyes, "For everything, for making my life bearable when I got here- for sticking by me all these years, for helping me through all of qualms and reservations and... for choosing to stay here in San Francisco with me." She paused and looked straight into his sea green eyes, "I know about your scholarship to NYU." Percy's eyes grew wide, he had specifically asked his mom not to say anything to Annabeth about that._

_"I... uh... wasn't..." She stopped his fumble by cupping his cheek and rubbing her thumb across his lips, Percy couldn't help the way he leaned in slightly causing them to only be a couple inches away from each other. Annabeth's eyes fluttered closed as she closed the distance between them and allowed their lips to touch for the very first time. Percy moved his hands from her waist to her neck and deepened the kiss slightly by taking her bottom lip between his teeth. She moved her hands back to his hair and pulled him closer to her, Percy wondered briefly what the heck he was doing before he just decided to go with it. He angled his head to the side and opened his mouth slightly taking her top lip between his, Annabeth followed his example but slipped her tongue across his bottom lip. He smiled into the kiss before opening his mouth wider and deepening the kiss all the way, they stayed that way until the song had ended. When they both pulled back each of them had confused and wondering looks on their faces. Percy looked around to see if they had attracted any attention but by the way majority of the couples on the dance floor were staring into their dates eyes he doubted it._

_He pulled Annabeth off the dance floor, grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers with hers as he made his way to the door. He was trying not to think to much about what had just happened, he really didn't know what he felt about it. They were suppose to be moving in together this summer and going to school together but as best friends not anything more. If they decided they had feelings for one another then it would complicate the hell out of the situation. Percy opened the door of his truck for Annabeth and then walked over and climbed into the driver side. Once inside the cab of the truck he loosened his tie then started the engine but made no move to leave the parking spot. He leaned his head back against the seat of his truck and turned to Annabeth, who was looking at her hands. He guessed he would have to be the one to bring up this conversation, he always had to pull things out of her._

_"Annabeth." He whispered._

_She tensed and slowly lifted her head, "Yes."_

_"What was that?" He asked lifting his head off the back of his seat and staring at her, trying to decipher the emotions behind her eyes. Percy saw a flash of something before it was replaced by her usual mask of indifference._

_"The kiss?" She asked conversationally._

_Percy nodded, "I just wanted to see if anything was there, people are always asking if were dating and I thought that maybe I felt something earlier when we were dancing but I think we are better as friends." Annabeth finished. Percy looked at her for one more moment before shaking his head, she was right they were better as friends. They didn't need to complicate their friendship by adding romantic feelings to the mix. Percy turned back and put his truck into drive and pulled out of the parking lot, both of them silently agreeing to never bring up the kiss again._

Percy shook his head to clear it, so lost he was in his own day dream- he was pretty sure he had been staring at the same glass tank of fish for about ten minutes. He laughed silently to himself, if only he hadn't been such a coward back then and pushed Annabeth to admit her real feelings and then maybe they wouldn't be in the situation they were in now. Maybe, just maybe they would be married by now and not tangled in this web of uncertainty. He sighed and continued doing his afternoon water level checks hoping that they would find their way through this maze soon because he didn't know how much more he could take. It had only been a week but he had been happier in that one week than he'd even been with any of the girls he dated. He took a deep breath and pushed it out, resigning himself to just work and stop thinking about all of the thoughts that had been plaguing him since Sunday.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth was trying to finish her nightly paperwork so that she could get the hell out of this hospital. If she was being honest with herself she was way to excited about being on better terms with Percy. The possibility she might even get to sleep in the same bed as him again and actually sleep for first time in three days was more than alluring. When she came back from lunch everyone had noticed her mood change, Piper had even commented on it several times. Annabeth just brushed her off telling they would talk about it later. Luke, however was a completely different story- she didn't really know what his deal was. He had been looking and smiling at her for the last couple of day and this afternoon had not been any different, Annabeth was pretty sure he'd almost asked her out a few times as well. Annabeth sighed not sure how she would react if he asked her out, they had barely had one conversation with each other. Annabeth signed her name on the last piece of paper work and made a hasty exit of the nurses station eager to get out of there before someone had a chance to stop her but of course life doesn't always happen the way you want it to.

"Hey! Annabeth! Wait up!" Called a male voice.

Annabeth muttered a curse under her breath and turned around and saw blonde hair and clear blue eyes walking her way, "Hey!" She tried to say enthusiastically.

Luke stopped by her side as Annabeth asked, "Whats up?"

Luke laughed, "Your definitely not making this easy."

Annabeth tensed inwardly but smirked outwardly knowing what was about to happen, "Make what easy?"

Luke smiled an easy smile, "I want to take you out for drinks one night after we get off work."

Annabeth nodded, "Okay." _Drinks? She could do drinks._

"Good, how about tomorrow night?"

Annabeth smiled and started walking away, "Sounds good but I gotta run, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Luke smiled and then waved, "Bye Annabeth!"

Annabeth walked hurriedly out the door not even worried about the implications of having drinks with Luke. It was just drinks, she could handle that- it was a date she didn't know if she could handle.

"Bye," She called over her shoulder.

Annabeth ran to the nearest bus stop hoping she hadn't missed it, luck was on her side tonight as the bus had just pulled up to the stop. She waved her bus pass in front of the scanner and quickly found a seat, thinking absently. When she finally got off her stop, she practically ran to the apartment- way to eager to be on speaking terms with her best friend again. She slowed to a walk as she neared their apartment, she opened the door and checked the mail. After seeing the mailbox empty to walked up stairs and walked through her front door, only to be assaulted by the smell of something delicious wafting through the house. Annabeth quickly deposited her stuff in the foyer and bounded into the kitchen, not even caring that she probably looked like a fool.

Percy spotted her and grinned widely as she said, "What are you making?"

"Enchiladas." Percy said as he looked back down at his work.

Annabeth's eyes grew wide with excitement, "You seriously know the way to my heart."

Percy busted out laughing, "I've known you for almost ten years- I should know the way to your heart and I'm pretty sure all food is the way to your heart."

Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him and went to grab some drink from the refrigerator, "Want some water?"

Percy shook his head, "Nope." Annabeth grabbed her some from the bottom drawer and closed it, she walked back over and stood beside Percy and bumped his hip as he looked down at her.

"You know you have to open up to me sooner or later." He said as he slid the enchiladas into the oven and set the timer.

Annabeth tensed slightly and moved to sit on the barstool, "I know."

He nodded and walked over to sit beside her, "Wanna start now?" She rolled her eyes and looked at him not sure if she could ever put her feelings into words, well... her fears into words. That is all it boiled down to was her fears, could she overcome the overwhelming anxiety that he was going to leave her if she let him in. She sighed and hopped off the barstool, if she was having this conversation then she was doing it in his arms. She looked at the timer on the stove, they had twenty minutes and then turned back to him grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the living room. He followed her silently and didn't say a word when she climbed into his lap and snuggled into his chest, he just wrapped both arms around her.

She swallowed and simply said, "I'm afraid." Annabeth felt his chest rise and fall abruptly like he was taking a deep breath and letting it out. He then took one hand and started rubbing it up and down her spine.

"And you don't think I am?" Percy whispered.

She smiled slightly, "I'm afraid because what if we fall in love and then you leave me... what if you don't like who I am?"

He stopped rubbing soft circles in her back and wrapped both arms around her before whispering, "Look up at me." Annabeth reluctantly lifted her head from his chest and the comforting sound of his heartbeat to look into his eyes.

"I don't know what is going to happen in the future but if you trust me enough to let me in then I'm going to try my hardest to stay there," He leaned his forehead against hers, "I already like who you are, I know there are some things you keep hidden because of whatever reason but I'm not going to get freaked out and run away. I like you just the way you are... Please... don't be afraid to fall," He paused before he whispered, "Please... Let me be the one to catch you." Annabeth closed her eyes and let the tears that had been pooling in her eyes flow down her face. _Damn him and his speech_, she thought as he pulled her in a bone crushing hug. She returned it, hiding her face into his shoulder.

After several moments they both pulled away and looked into each others eyes, "I'm sorry, I just freaked out Sunday when I got up. I just realized that," She paused, "You were getting through my walls and it scared the hell out of me."

Percy smirked, no doubt happy that she was admitting this, "Don't be afraid." He cupped her cheek and pulled her face closer to his. She smiled and allowed him to pull her face closer, both of them sighing in relief as their lips touched.

Annabeth pulled away after several minutes, "I'm trying to not be... I just need you to be patient with me."

Percy nodded seriously, "I'll wait... but I won't wait forever."

Annabeth nodded, she knew she couldn't expect that out of him, "I know, I'm not expecting you to." Percy leaned in to kiss her again as the timer went off in the kitchen, he sighed and pulled away. Getting up to get dinner out of the oven before it burned, she followed him to the kitchen and grabbed the plates and silverware.

Both of them falling easily back into their routine.

* * *

So...

Sorry about the TWO WEEK wait for this chapter, this was a tough one for me to write but I'm beyond thrilled with the way it turned out!

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS!

Oh and PLEASE REVIEW... The more reviews I get the quicker I will post the next chapter!

PS. Still searching for a beta!

xoxo-WElaine21


	5. Confessions

**Percy Jackson doesn't belong to me but this plot line does, so no stealing**.

**Citrus Warning  
**

Confessions

* * *

_Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like_

_We can go out any day any night_

_Baby I'll take you there take you there_

_Baby I'll take you there, there_

_Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on_

_You can get get anything that you want_

_Baby just shout it out shout it out_

_Baby just shout it out_

_And if you_

_You want me_

_Lets make a move, yeah_

Percy was walking up the stairs when he heard the most atrocious music coming from the door of his apartment. He stopped at the door and remembered that it was Saturday, Annabeth's usual clean up day, which meant she was blaring awful boy band music. Percy seriously considered turning around and not coming back home until later in the evening but he really couldn't miss the opportunity to see Annabeth possibly dancing around like an idiot singing and using a windex bottle as a microphone. Percy placed his key into the deadbolt and turned the lock, taking extra care in being quiet. He gently turned the door knob and poked his head into the door, his efforts were rewarded when he saw Annabeth dancing on the couch clutching a windex bottle in her hand singing at the top of her lungs.

_So tell me girl if every time we_

_Touch_

_You get this kinda rush._

_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_If you don't wanna take this slow_

_If you just wanna take me home_

_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

_Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need_

_Lookin' so good from your head to your feet_

_C'mon come over here over here_

_C'mon come over here yeah_

Percy leaned against the door frame and watched Annabeth dance and jump all over the couch, he had to admit it was quite amusing and absolutely adorable. Percy walked in and shut the door, hoping the catch her attention, he did. Annabeth just turned around and hopped off the couch and walked over to him still singing at the top of her lungs and dancing. She grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him toward the couch making him sit down so she could finish her impromptu concert.

_Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends_

_Makin' them drool down their chiney chin chins_

_Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight_

_Baby be mine tonight yeah_

_And if you_

_You want me too_

_Lets make a move, yeah_

_So tell me girl if every time we_

_Touch_

_You get this kinda rush._

_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_If you don't wanna take this slow_

_If you just wanna take me home_

_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

_Let me kiss you_

_Let me kiss you_

_Let me kiss you_

_Let me kiss you_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Yeah so tell me girl if every time we_

_Touch_

_You get this kinda rush._

_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_If you don't wanna take this slow_

_If you just wanna take me home_

_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_Touch_

_You get this kinda rush._

_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_Touch_

_You get this kinda rush._

_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_If you don't wanna take this slow_

_If you just wanna take me home_

_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_Touch_

_You get this kinda rush._

_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

Percy laughed the entire time, she danced around in from of him, she didn't dance in a sexual 'come get me' way but in a 'teen fan girl' jump around the room way. She looked so carefree and like she was having a blast, he continued to laugh as she continued dancing and singing very loudly at the top of her lungs. She walked toward him and climbed into his lap as she sang the last stanza of the song leaning in slowly to kiss him. Percy smiled and leaned into her, enjoying the feel of her like this. It was almost as if they were a normal couple and this was something that happened all the time between them. The way it was so easy to pull her closer to him and deepen the kiss was effortless.

He pulled back first and laughed as she scowled at him, "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not, I just like seeing you like this. Its... nice," Percy smiled and leaned to kiss her one more time, he pulled back and grimaced, "You smell like bleach."

Annabeth threw her head back and laughed, "Yeah, that is what happens when you clean. Obviously, something you know nothing about."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Are you done yet? I want to hang out, we haven't spent any time together this week." Percy said as he cradled her in his arms.

Annabeth buried her face into his neck, "Yeah, let me shower and we can get some coffee but I need to be back at five, to get ready."

Percy scowled, "Oh yeah... For your date."

Annabeth leaned up and glared at him, "What? Your the one who said you were okay with me going on a date! If you didn't want me to go you should have said something Thursday!"

Percy sighed and slapped her on the behind as she got up and started walking toward her room, "Yeah yeah, go get dressed." She yelped and turned around to glare at him, Percy just smiled and grabbed the remote to watch something as he waited for her to get dressed. After two episodes of How I Met Your Mother Annabeth was ready, she walked out of the room in her usual casual attire- skinny jeans, ballets flats, shirt and scarf. She smiled at him as he got up from the couch and made his way over to her. Since he was already dressed for the day he didn't have to change, he offered her his hand and they walked toward the door. Once they were outside they walked to their usual coffee shop and ordered coffee then made their way to a small park not far from their apartment. Annabeth snuggled into his embrace as they walked and sipped on their coffee, Percy just smiled. He loved it when she did things unknowingly like this, it made their screwed up relationship seem more real.

Percy was beginning to realize that he wanted this to be real, especially since she announced her plans to go on a date to him. Percy kissed the side of her hair as they walked to a nearby bench and sat down, both of them occasionally taking sips of their coffee.

"I like this." Annabeth whispered as she scooted closer to Percy's side.

Percy chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Me too."

Annabeth laughed lightly, "Why am I so screwed up? or better yet why are we so screwed up?" Annabeth asked as she laid her head on Percy's shoulder. "Shouldn't be we be in love or something right about now? I mean we have known each other for ten years. Shouldn't this be easy?"

Percy chuckled beside her and then turned toward her, "Annabeth, you don't make anything easy." She scowled at him as he said, "Anyways, I don't think we're screwed up, I just think we're taking our time- trying to figure out if this is what either of us want. We're not rushing this."

Annabeth nodded thoughtfully and whispered to him, "When I know what I want how am I suppose to tell you?" Percy tightened the grip he had on her shoulders as she lifted her head up and leaned in to kiss him, he returned her kiss but pulled back a minute later, "All you have to do is say the word and I'm yours." Percy whispered, completely contradicting the statement he made last week.

Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath as Percy revealed his feelings in not so many words. He may not have said the actual words but he knew Annabeth knew what he meant by his statement. Percy chuckled to himself as she continued to stare at him, he pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and placed another soft kiss onto her lips.

"I know your not ready for confessions of love but whenever your ready Annabeth, I'm yours." Percy whispered against her soft lips. Annabeth smiled as her eyes filled with tears, she kissed him deeply both of them getting lost in each other and completely forgetting they were in a public park. It wasn't until the soft bark of dog invaded their little bubble of bliss that brought them back to reality. They pulled away and smiled at each other, Annabeth laid her head on his shoulder once again as he took another sip of his coffee. Percy sighed, so much for his plan of playing hard to get. He had bared himself for her to see and now she alone had to ability to break his heart into a thousand tiny pieces.

Percy never thought he would be in this situation again, thats why he had stuck to simply having sex for the past several years. Sex was uncomplicated and that was what he wanted until he found out how good a relationship could be. Watching Nico and Thalia had made Percy believe in love again, he knew from watching them you just had to find the right person and sitting here with Annabeth. Watching all of the people pass by with her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, he felt like he had found the right person.

Now all he had to do was wait for Annabeth to realize the same thing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth was staring into her bathroom mirror trying to decide what kind of make up she should do for her date with Luke. Since both of them seemed to have enjoyed themselves Wednesday night after work, they had agreed to go out this weekend. Now, she was standing in front of her mirror wondering if she should she go natural like she always did or vamp it up tonight? Her long blonde hair was already fixed in soft waves hanging over her shoulders. She decided to just go with natural and light since thats how he usually saw her at the hospital. She was also trying as hard as possible not to think about the implications of Percy's words to her this afternoon. She had made the rules of dating other people and she was going to follow through, Luke was a nice guy and they had great chemistry. Annabeth sighed as she was putting the finishing touches on her mascara.

"Almost ready for your _date_?" Percy said as leaned against the door frame of the bathroom. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Yep," She replied while popping the 'p.'

Percy walked over to her and stood behind her while slipping his hands under her towel to grab her waist. She looked at him through the mirror and saw the mischievousness in his eyes. Annabeth put the tube of mascara down and grabbed her lip gloss to put some on, she opened the tube and pulled out the wand not paying a bit of attention to whatever Percy was doing. She felt his hands leave her waist and move down to the inside of her thigh. She really hoped he wasn't about to do what she thought he was about to do.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes and looked at him through the mirror and asked, "What are you doing?"

Percy grinned against her shoulder and trailed wet kisses all the way up to her ear where he whispered, "Nothing."

She then felt his fingers find exactly what they were searching for and she gasped loudly. Percy started moving his fingers as she she grasped the edge of the counter for support. She was going to kill him when this was over with, he didn't even give her chance to object which meant he knew exactly what he was doing. She had a pretty good guess as to why he was doing this, he was jealous.

Percy Jackson was jealous that she was going out on a date.

Her breathing turned to quick pants as he quickened his pace, she moaned his name unable to form a coherent phrase because of the sensation Percy was causing to her body. This felt so damn good. She loosened her grip on the edge of the counter and wrapped that hand around the back of Percy's neck to hold him to her. He grinned and kissed every piece of exposed skin he could reach, she could feel his growing excitement against her backside. Finally she just decided to hell with it, she pulled his hand away and whispered, "Stop," Percy looked at her confusingly in the mirror before he saw what she doing. Annabeth had pulled the towel away from her body, turned around and hoisted herself up onto the countertop.

Percy grinned as she pulled him to her unbuckling his jeans along the way, "We have to be quick, Luke will be here in-" Percy silenced her with a kiss as Annabeth made quick work of Percy's jeans and boxers as he grabbed her thighs and brought her to the edge of the bathroom counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist as one of his hands grabbed her thigh and the other grabbed the edge of the counter for support. Finally he started moving against her and it felt like she was home. Annabeth threw her head back and moaned his name pretty loudly, she was never the one to be quiet during sex and Percy always said he loved that about her but tonight it might not be a good thing since Luke could show up at any moment.

Percy didn't even know what had came over him, one minute he was watching TV thinking about Annabeth going on a date and then the next thing he knew he was leaning against her bathroom door. As he watched her get dressed all he could about was how beautiful she looked and how she wasn't getting all dolled up for him.

It was for someone else.

He couldn't stop himself from doing what he did next and that is how he ended up in this glorious position. Moving in sync with her and watching her fall apart by his hands and his body. One of Annabeth's hands had moved to his bicep and the other was rubbing circles into his shoulder blade. Gods, she was so beautiful. She had her eyes closed and with every movement he made she hummed appreciatively, which only drove him to move harder against her. After several minutes of this pace Annabeth started kissing his neck and moved both of her hands to his waist helping guide his hips to a faster rhythm that he wouldn't be able to keep up for long. Knowing that they were both about to fall off the cliff they had been climbing together he used his free hand to grab her face and kissed her. She tightened her grip on him and kissed him back, she pulled away first and grasped his biceps tightly calling out his name loudly several times. By the time she had finished calling out his name he had let himself go and had stopped moving.

She leaned weakly against him with her forehead pressed into his shoulders, "If this is where you getting jealous gets me then I'm going on a lot more dates."

Percy laughed and kissed her cheek, "I'm not jealous."

Annabeth unwrapped her legs from around his waist and said sarcastically, "Okay, whatever you say... best friend." Percy scoffed at her and turned around to find his boxers, just as he was pulling them up the doorbell rang. Annabeth tensed and hopped off the counter to put her towel back on.

"Please go answer the door, I have to finish getting ready and don't make it obvious that we were just doing this." Annabeth said as she gestured between the two of them. Percy grinned wickedly and started walking towards the door with only his boxers on, "I have no idea what your talking about, what exactly were we doing?"

Annabeth picked up his jeans and shirt and threw them at him, "Percy, I swear if you screw this up for me I will kill you."

Percy rolled his eyes and pulled on his jeans and shirt, "Happy?"

Annabeth just smiled as he headed to get the door but not before checking the mirror, his hair was always in disarray after he and Annabeth slept together.

He opened the door, "Hey dude, I'm Percy. Annabeth's roommate."

Luke put his hand out, "Luke, nice to meet you. Annabeth has told me a lot about you."

Percy opened the door wider and motioned for him to come in, "I only hope she told you the good stuff, that girl has way to much crap on me."

Luke laughed as he walked in and they headed towards the living room, "I'm sure you have just as much crap on her, she said you guys had known each other since high school."

Percy sat on the couch, "Yep, since we were fourteen."

Luke sat on the opposite, "Wow, thats cool. I don't think I'm friends with any of the guys I knew in high school."

Percy just nodded and sat up to get a water out of the fridge, "Annabeth will be ready in a minute, she got... uh... caught up and is running late." Percy cursed himself as he walked into the kitchen to grab himself a water. This was ridiculous, Annabeth- his Annabeth was going out on a date.

Why did he agree to this stupid dating rule?

He felt like a petulant teenager as he opened the refrigerator and grabbed himself a bottle of water and chugged it, he was always thirsty after sex especially this time though. They'd had sex lots of places but never on top of the bathroom counter, sure it was sexy as hell but a work out none the less. His legs currently felt like jello and if his legs felt like jello he knew Annabeth would definitely remember him while she was on her date.

Percy walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch, on the opposite end as Luke, "She still not ready yet?"

"Nope."

Percy laughed to himself, "I'll go check on her for you."

Luke nodded, "Thanks man."

Percy got up and smiled to himself, he loved any excuse to bother Annabeth. He walked to the bathroom but she wasn't in there so he headed to her room, he just opened the door knowing that it would irritate her the most. She was standing in front of her full length mirror putting on a pair of gold dangle earrings in a simple black mini dress that hit her mid thigh. Her hair fell in soft waves down her shoulders and her legs looked a mile long in the heels she had on.

"You look beautiful." Percy said as Annabeth finished putting her earrings on.

Annabeth turned around, "You think so?" Percy groaned and walked over to her, she was always so self conscious. He grabbed her hand and pulled her face up so that he could look into her eyes.

"You look so beautiful and if Luke doesn't see it then he's an idiot." Percy whispered as he brushed his knuckles down the side of her face and kissed her cheek softly.

Annabeth blushed as she looked into his eyes, "Thanks."

"Anytime..." Percy paused and looked into her eyes, "I really want to ask you to stay here tonight and not go out with him but I think you need to go on this date. You need to figure out your feelings and I think going out on a date will help."

Annabeth brought her free arm up and cupped his cheek, "Your amazing, you know that right? Even if you are crazy jealous."

Percy tensed and then sighed letting it go because she was right he was jealous of Luke, "I am jealous, I definitely wouldn't mind you staying home with me tonight."

Annabeth smiled, happy that he had finally admitted it, "I don't mind your jealously one bit, it made things... very interesting but I have to go. I'll be back later and maybe we can talk?"

Percy let her go and started walking towards the door, "Yeah, we can. I'll see you when you get back. Text me if you need anything- I'm just hanging out here tonight, Jason might come over."

Annabeth followed after she had put her coat on and grabbed her purse. They both walked into the living room, Percy leading the way and walking straight pass Luke and towards his bedroom but stopping when he got into the hallway. He leaned against the archway entrance to the hallway as he watched Luke walk around the couch and towards Annabeth and offer her a hand. They walked towards the door but not before Annabeth glanced back again feeling Percy's gaze on her back. He just smirked at her, his famous mischievous smirk that had gotten him all of those one night stands- trying to mask the pain he suddenly felt at that moment. She just smiled a sad smile at him, like she could read his thoughts before walking through the door and shutting it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Annabeth thought as she walked alongside Luke on the way home from their date, here she was with a blonde hair blue eyed gorgeous guy and she couldn't stop thinking about her raven haired roommate. Their date had gone amazing in Annabeth's mind, Luke had been the perfect gentlemen, opening doors for her, complimenting her, he made her laugh all night and he hadn't even tried to hold her hand or make a move. He was completely content with going at her pace. So, Annabeth couldn't figure out what the hell her problem was. She had not even tried to hint anything to him, staying a couple inches away from him the whole night, not even allowing their arms to brush up against one another. She sighed as they reached her apartment building, she turned to look at him.

He looked at her thoughtfully, "Whats on your mind?" He asked. Annabeth sighed she couldn't exactly tell him everything, "I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind."

Luke chuckled and leaned in slightly, "I can tell." Annabeth tensed slightly, did she want to kiss him? The night had gone amazing but did she still feel like they had amazing chemistry? Did she really feel something for him other than friendship? Annabeth shook her head and leaned in slightly, there was one way to find out. Luke put both hands on her hips and pulled her close as Annabeth placed her hands softly on his chest. She took a deep breath as his nose touched hers and then his lips, her eyes fluttered closed as his lips touched hers. It was a small tentative kiss at first but after a moment Luke pulled her closer and pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it lightly. Annabeth just kept her hands on his chest and pulled away slightly, she placed another kiss on his lips before pulling away completely. Luke smiled at her when she pulled away, "I had a great time Annabeth, I'll see you later."

Annabeth smiled at him and started walking backwards toward her door, "I did to, see you later Luke." He smiled at her and then turned around to walk away. Annabeth turned around then and opened the door to her apartment building, she walked up the stairs fishing through her purse for her keys the whole way. When she reached her apartment door she kept looking for her keys, she cursed when she couldn't find them. She just decided to knock on the door, she waited for a few minutes but Percy didn't answer.

"Damn it." She muttered to herself as she put her purse down and started rummaging through it, she picked up several pieces of mail before she came across an rectangle purple compact. Annabeth gasped and sat down on the floor as she opened the compact and looked at the rows of little white pills. She stared at it for a few minutes as she realized that she hadn't taken her birth control pills in one whole week.

"Holy shit." She muttered to herself, she'd had unprotected sex a couple times this week with Percy. They never used condoms, he was the only person she'd ever had sex with and he usually used condoms with the other girls but never with her. They never saw a point because she was on the pill and had taken it religiously every single day except this past week apparently. Annabeth looked at it and started calculating in her head when her last period was, it had been almost a month since her last period. She was due to start her period next week sometime, Annabeth put the compact back into her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

The phone rang several times before the person answered, "Hello?"

"Thalia, please tell your at home." Annabeth said flying down the stairs of her apartment building.

"Yeah, we're here." Annabeth muttered a curse, Nico was always there.

"I need you to kick Nico out, I'm on my way I'll be there in ten minutes." Annabeth said as she hailed a cab.

"Okay, I'll kick him out but this better be important." Thalia said on the other end.

"It is, trust me." Annabeth said as she hit the end button and hopped into the cab that had stopped on the curb, she climbed and told the man the directions the Thalia's apartment. She sat back and tried to regulate her breathing. She had skipped an entire week of birth control pills and the odds of her getting pregnant were huge. Annabeth thought back to her medical training, birth control pills stopped you from ovulating. She had been on the pill for two years, ever since her and Percy had started sleeping together and she had never missed a day. Sometimes it took women months to get pregnant after they stopped birth control pills, could she even get pregnant after only missing a week? Annabeth sighed as her medical training kicked in, she could damn well get pregnant. The cab stopped and Annabeth handed him some cash and raced up the stairs to Thalia's apartment. She knocked on the door and Thalia answered immediately.

"What is so important? I'm freaking out." Thalia asked as Annabeth walked into her apartment. Annabeth ignored her and pulled a bottle of wine out of her refrigerator and a glass out of her cabinet. She poured her a glass and took a huge gulp of it before turning back to Thalia and handing her the birth control case.

"Why are you handing me your birth control?" Thalia asked. Annabeth took another gulp of wine and looked pointedly at Thalia, "I skipped a week." Thalia looked at her confusingly for a minute before asking.

"Do you guys use condoms?" Annabeth's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head no. Thalia's eyes widened as she walked toward Annabeth, "Are you kidding me Annabeth? Rule number one of Sex Ed is always use TWO forms of birth control!"

Annabeth let out a sob, "I know, Thalia!" Thalia took a deep breath and pushed it out as she looked at Annabeth, "I'm sorry, I just can't believe you would forget your birth control. You! Annabeth I'm-so-responsible- Chase, out of all people." Annabeth shook her head and put the wine glass down, she needed to sit down. She walked over to the couch and curled her legs up under her, "I could be pregnant." She whispered. Thalia walked up and sat beside her, "Could you take the morning after pill?" Annabeth shook her head, "No, we've had sex three different times this week. You have to take it right after the first time your birth control fails." Annabeth shook her head, how did she put herself in this position. If she got pregnant it would literally be all her fault, just like everything else in her life. Thalia reached over and hugged her friend tightly.

"When can you take a test?" Thalia said as she pulled away. Annabeth shook her head not even wanting to think about it, "Two weeks at the earliest." Thalia sighed and looked at Annabeth, "Please don't kill me for asking this."

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"It's Percy's right? You didn't have sex with Luke?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Please, Thalia we went out for drinks and then had one date."

"I was just making sure. I mean if you are pregnant at least its by that kelp head, he may have been a player but I always knew that Percy would be amazing Father." Annabeth laughed despite the situation. She looked sadly at Thalia, "I can't believe I forgot to take my birth control."

Thalia laughed, "I can't believe YOU forgot to take your birth control."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Luke kissed me tonight."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "How was it?"

Annabeth sighed, "It was good but I didn't feel anything you know, I thought for sure that we had great chemistry but when we kissed... I just didn't feel it." Thalia nodded, "Like you feel it with Percy." Annabeth looked up at her with tear filled eyes, "I don't know what to do, Thals. I feel so out of control, like everything I've worked for in my life is crumbling. All of the walls I've built to keep from myself from being hurt are falling and its because of Percy. What if I'm pregnant? It will ruin everything we've been trying to figure out, he will probably resent me for trapping him or something."

Thalia pulled Annabeth in for a hug, "Please, that Seaweed Brain is head over heels for you Annabeth. We can all see it... If you are pregnant then he will take care of you, you know he will." Annabeth pulled back and wiped the tears from her face.

"What am I going to tell him?" She whispered.

Thalia smiled sadly at her, "The truth." Annabeth sighed and sat up, looking for her purse. She found it in the kitchen, grabbing her phone out of it before sitting back down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth looked up at her, "Calling Percy to see where he is, I left my keys at the apartment and he went out with Jason." Thalia smiled sheepishly, "Actually, I sent Nico to go find him."

Annabeth glared at Thalia, "Why would you do that?" Thalia sat up, "You scared the hell out of me and usually Percy is the only person who can get you out of these moods." Annabeth sighed and looked away, she was going to have to tell him sooner than she would of liked to.

"I'm sorry," Thalia said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Its okay."

A key turning the deadbolt made Annabeth jerk her head toward the door, she watched the door open and two guys step in. Percy saw her and he immediately paled, she must have looked horrible. He walked straight to her and pulled her into his lap, she went willingly as Thalia and Nico slipped out.

"What happened?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Annabeth clung to him, she couldn't lose him- would this news make him see her for the screw up she really was, "Where were you?" She asked, ignoring his question.

He sighed, "I was with Jason at that bar down the street from the apartment." Annabeth nodded, "I left my keys at the apartment." Percy pulled back to look at her raising one of his eyebrows, "All of this because you left your keys at the apartment?" Annabeth shook her head and grabbed the birth control pills Thalia had left on the couch that Percy had not noticed and handed them to him.

"What are these?" He asked as he gripped them between his thumb and index finger. He opened them and looked up at her with the same exact confused expression Thalia had. Annabeth buried her face into his neck again, "I accidentally skipped last week." Percy stiffened and stopped rubbing her back.

"What?" He said flatly.

She clung to him desperately afraid he would reject her, "You heard me." she whispered. Percy took a deep breath and pushed it out, "Tell me exactly what happened tonight." Annabeth ran through the whole story, the kiss with Luke, leaving her keys in the apartment, knocking on the door and then finding her birth control in her purse.

Annabeth sighed as she continued, "I was freaking out about you all week and I guess I forgot to take it," She sighed, "What the hell is wrong with me... I've been so out of control lately and I hate it!"

Percy clutched her closer and laughed lightly, "I guess its my fault then."

She leaned back and smiled sadly at him, "If I'm pregnant its my fault." Percy sighed and looked at her pointedly, "No its not, it would be both of our faults. I was stupid and didn't insist on wearing a condom." Annabeth shook her head as she yawned. Percy sighed and grabbed her hand, "Come on its been a long day, we're both tired. We can worry about this in a couple weeks because thats when we'll know something." Annabeth sat up and took his hand, found her purse and cell phone and walked out of the door with him. When they finally made it back home Annabeth dressed quickly for bed and then walked across the apartment to Percy's room. He was sitting in bed reading something on his cell phone, she climbed into the bed next to him as he pushed the covers back for her.

"What are you looking at?" She whispered as she laid her head on his naked chest. He put his phone down and said, "Don't laugh at me, okay?" She lifted her head up and looked at him confusingly.

"I googled pregnancy." Annabeth laughed out loud as he scowled at her. She laughed for a few seconds before it died down, "Sorry, that was funny. What exactly did you look up?"

Percy looked at her sheepishly, "Um, when can you take a pregnancy test."

"You googled, when you can take a pregnancy test?" Annabeth asked as he nodded. She shook her head and kissed him on the lips. "Your amazing, I know I've already said that once today but you are." Percy laughed and returned her kiss, "To answer your google question, I can have blood taken in two weeks if I don't start my period before then and they should be able to tell. I'll set up an appointment with my doctor first thing Monday."

Percy sighed, "You'll tell when it is right? So that I can be there." Annabeth nodded, she knew Percy wouldn't be the deadbeat Dad type. After the childhood he had and experiencing the loss of a father he knew how important it was for a child to have a father in their life. Annabeth laid her head on his chest again, listening to the steady thrum of his heartbeat letting it lull her to sleep. She was almost to sleep as she felt Percy play with her hair, she was in the half awake- half sleeping state where everything was dream like when she heard Percy whisper something. She couldn't be sure that it wasn't a dream as she heard him whisper it again only a little bit louder.

_I love you.  
_

* * *

**Please don't hurt me for making you guys wait a MONTH! So sorry!**_  
_

**I hope you love this chapter as much as I do, we finally got a semi love confession from Percy and a pregnancy/pregnancy scare for Annabeth. EEKK! Don't panic, the pregnancy thing has been planned from the beginning- I didn't just throw it in there because I was lacking material. I'm using it as a catalyst for Annabeth to get over some of her issues. **

**PS. I won't tell you if she's actually pregnant- You will have to stay tuned for the next chapter :)**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Until next time- WElaine21 **


	6. Bittersweet Revelations

**The characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan- I however, own the plot line to the story so- NO stealing :)**

Chapter 6

Bittersweet Revelations

_**You can't be upset about what could have happened, you have to let it go.**_

* * *

Percy woke up to the gentle hum of Annabeth's breathing, his arms wrapped firmly around her and her head laying on his chest. He smiled and closed his eyes, taking in this moment and not wanting it to end until he remembered last nights revelation. He sighed as he remembered the conversation with Annabeth the night before and the implications of it. He hadn't had enough to time to think about the possibilities of what could happen last night but now that he was awake he could. He gentle maneuvered Annabeth so that she was sleeping soundly on her side and slipped out of bed. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed him a cup of coffee before grabbing his cell phone off of the charging station. He hadn't spoke with his mom in so long it felt like and right now was the one time he truly needed her wisdom and advice. He walked out onto the balcony of their second story apartment and slipped him thumb over the lock screen, quickly finding his mothers numbers in his favorites call log. Percy sipped on his coffee as he held the phone up to his ear and sat down on one of the outdoor chairs.

"Hello?" Sally answered happily.

Percy smiled widely as he heard his mothers voice on the other end of the phone, "Mom!"

Sally laughed on the other end, "Percy! What are you doing sweetie?"

"Nothing much mom, just got up and wanted to talk to you." Percy said, his voice dropping low at the end.

Sally sighed, "Percy, what's wrong?" Percy ran his fingers over his face and took a sip of his coffee before he dived into the story of what happened last night. His mother knew that he and Annabeth were sort of dating, he didn't exactly tell her what they really were. His mother stayed quiet throughout the entire story, she just listened to him. That is what he loved most about his mom she was able to be his mother and his friend, scolding him when necessary but noticing when he really just needed advice on certain situations.

Percy took another sip of his coffee whenever he finished the story, "So, how do you feel about all of this?" Sally asked.

Percy looked out into the morning, he watched the few early morning runners jog on the sidewalk, "Well, I don't really know. Obviously I was freaking out last night but I guess I'm kind of resigned until we actually know if she is pregnant or not."

Sally chuckled lightly on the other end, "I think you need to really come to terms with how you feel about all of this. I know it won't seem real until your actually in the situation but I think it would help if both of you figured out how you felt about Annabeth possibly being pregnant. Maybe even decide what you would do if she was pregnant."

Percy tensed slightly, "What do you mean?"

Sally sighed, "What I mean is, you both need to decide whether or not your in the right place to raise a child. I know you're both adults but are you mentally and emotionally ready for a child, I know this could be a false alarm of sorts but I think it would be wise for both of you to have this conversation before hand."

Percy shook his head, this was not something he wanted to think about yet, "Mom, how can you have a conversation like that when you don't even know what you want?"

"Sweetie, I think you have to do it. Take some time to think about how you feel and then talk to Annabeth. She's your best friend, I've never seen a friendship like the one you guys have. You both see each other, truly see each other- she's the best person to help figure out your feelings."

Percy sighed, "I guess so, things have just been different since we started dating. Like there is this line drawn and I can only cross it if she allows me to."

"I can't act like I know what you going through because I don't but just talk to her, it can't hurt to lay it all out there. Annabeth has to know what she feels, behind all of her bravado and walls there is a girl who wants to be wooed. She's a girl, Percy- not just your best friend."

Percy sighed his mom was right, Annabeth was not only his best friend but she was a girl. A girl he desperately wanted to be in a relationship with. "Thanks mom, I have to go. Maybe we can meet for lunch one day this week."

"I hope so, I miss you sweetie. Let me know what happens with Annabeth."

Percy sighed, "I will, love you mom."

"Love you too sweetie." Percy lifted the phone from his ear and hit the end button. He smiled slightly feeling a bit better than he did when he called his mother. He finished off his coffee and went back inside to put his cup into the sink. He walked into his room to find Annabeth still sleeping. He slipped in beside her and pulled her to him, running his fingers through her hair lightly.

He kissed her temple before saying, "Annabeth, wake up beautiful." Annabeth stirred and wrapped her arms around Percy's waist. He leaned down and kissed her cheek and then her eye lids and then her temple again, "Come on, sweetie. Get up."

Annabeth groaned and opened her eyes glaring at Percy, "Good Morning gorgeous." Percy said happily.

Annabeth slapped at his stomach lightly, "Why are you waking me up early?"

"Its not that early." Percy said as he glanced at clock, he honestly had no idea what time it was, "Its only nine o clock, you have already slept in more than normal."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm going back to sleep." Annabeth laid her head on his naked chest and closed her eyes again, Percy sighed. It didn't look like she was getting up anytime soon, so he started running his fingers through her hair again. He listened to Annabeth's breathing waiting for it to even out but it never did.

"You know we have to talk about it." Percy whispered as he continued playing with her hair.

Annabeth sighed but made no move to look up at him, "I know..." Percy smiled slightly, maybe this conversation would be easier if they couldn't see each others reaction.

"I think we should have an idea of what we want whenever we find out if you're pregnant." Percy said looking up at the ceiling. He felt Annabeth start tracing his abdominal muscles with her fingertips.

"I really don't deserve you." Annabeth whispered so lightly he wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

Percy pulled her closer, "Don't say that, if anyone doesn't deserve the other its me." Annabeth laughed darkly, "You are amazing Percy, really and here I am so afraid of my feelings for you. Afraid of doing the very thing my heart is begging me to and I can't because I'm to damn scared of what you're making me feel." Percy shook his head lightly, this conversation felt familiar.

"Annabeth... Annie... Look at me." Percy whispered as she looked up at him, "I already told you I'm afraid to but," He paused for a moment, "You can't let the past hold you back from moving forward. Annabeth, I want this. I want you... We don't have to move fast or anything but I don't need to figure out my feelings for you anymore. I already know exactly how I feel." Percy finished as tears pricked the corners of Annabeth's eyes.

"How do you feel?" Annabeth whispered as she sat up to look at his face.

Percy chuckled, of course she would ask this question, "I like you, like really like you. These past three weeks I've realized I always have."

Annabeth smiled, "So... we can take this slow? If thats what I wanted..."

Percy grinned widely down at her, "Yeah... but no more dates with other guys."

Annabeth chuckled and then smirked, "If I'm your girlfriend then I won't go on dates with other guys."

"Are you hinting around to something?" Percy asked, they were way off topic of his original point of conversation.

Annabeth shrugged and laid her head on his chest again, "Maybe."

Percy laughed and wound his arms around her tiny frame again, "We're taking this slow, remember?"

Annabeth laughed loudly, "Touché, Jackson."

"But seriously, no more dates with other guys..." Percy said a bit more seriously, he could almost feel Annabeth's eyes rolling.

"I wasn't planning on going on another date with Luke, I mean I liked him but we just didn't have chemistry." She sighed, "Don't let this inflate your already inflated ego." Percy laughed and said, "Okay," unsure of where she was headed with this, "Luke and I didn't have what we have... I guess last night made me realize that what we have is more than just sex and being best friends but that still doesn't mean I'm not apprehensive to this." Annabeth gestured between the two, "I need you to be patient with me, Percy because I still have some things to work out within myself but if... if your willing..." Annabeth looked up, "I want you to help me."

Percy tightened the grip he had on her and whispered, "You don't even have to ask, you know that right?" Annabeth smiled at him and leaned into kiss him, he kissed her back sweetly despite their morning breath.

Percy pulled back first, "We still need to talk about the whole pregnancy thing."

Annabeth grimaced, "And here I thought I could avoid for the rest of my life." Percy laughed as his hand cupped her cheek, "You know I would never leave you, right? If you are pregnant I would never abandon you."

Annabeth smiled weakly and leaned her forehead against his, "I know you wouldn't Percy but its just a lot to think about especially when we don't know for sure if I'm even pregnant. Its just a possibility, not a fact."

"I know but I just think it would help if we each took some time to figure out how we felt about the possibility of having a child. That way when we know in a couple weeks we will already have a firm grasp of what we want. We're lucky..." Percy paused rethinking his choice of words, "Wait... forget I said that... We have an opportunity to be a few steps ahead of other people in our exact same situation." Annabeth nodded as Percy spoke.

"You're right." Annabeth sighed and moved back to look at him, "Lets talk about it." Percy tensed slightly, he didn't exactly know how he felt about possibly being a Father. The thought scared him to death but excited him in the weirdest way- it gave him a sense of contentment a sense of feeling like he belonged somewhere.

"We have options, Annabeth. Adoption, terminating the pregnancy if you want or we could keep it." Percy said as he laced his fingers with hers. Annabeth sighed and ran her free hand through her hair.

"Percy, I need you to tell me how you feel about... all of this." Annabeth said looking straight into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, half afraid of his answer. Annabeth nodded and he sighed, "Honestly, I don't think I could handle the whole having an abortion. As much as this scares the hell out of me, and it does... I couldn't imagine aborting something that was apart of both of us. We're both adults and have the means to raise and support a child, you're my best friend and I honestly can't imagine a better person having a baby with." Percy smirked, wanting to bring a little humor into the situation, "I mean, we do have that pact remember? If we're both not married by the time we're thirty we marry each other..."

Annabeth smiled and then laughed, "Oh my gods! I completely forgot about that! How old were we when we made that pact? Fifteen?" Percy laughed as she sighed, the conversation turning serious again, "I'm glad you feel that way though, I don't think I could have an abortion either. Not after everything I've been through, terminating another life just seems wrong... Percy I already know you would be an amazing Father and I'm not worried or afraid that you would fail or mess up. I just don't want whatever happens to mess us up..."

Percy pulled her to his chest, "I'm not going anywhere, seriously. Pregnancy or no pregnancy you have me, I've never felt this way about a girl before. I've always closed myself off from potentially feeling like this and... the only thing I want now is to help you get over your fears and the only way to do that is to prove to you that I'm here to stay no matter what. I realize that my history is not so great, I've slept with several women and I can't pretend like that doesn't have some bearing on your hesitation... But I'm here, Annabeth. Your not going to wake up tomorrow and find me in bed with another girl, I promise. I want this..." Percy trailed off as he ran soft circles into her back.

"I know Percy but... Its only been three weeks..." Percy sighed as he watched Annabeth warily, "The only way you're going to prove this to me is time... I trust you Percy but as a best friend who will always be there for me. I need to learn how to trust you as a boyfriend, who won't hurt me and leave me for someone else... I guess thats why I instated the whole dating rule. If I anticipated you dating then it wouldn't hurt as bad but..." Annabeth sighed, "The only way I'm going to learn is to jump. It scares me but I think I need to listen to what my heart is telling me and not what my head is telling me..." Annabeth looked at Percy, "I can't go back to who I use to be, I know that now... You've broken through my walls but that doesn't mean I'm not afraid because I am. I just need you to help me trust you..."

Percy sighed, "I can't help you trust me, you have to decide that on your on but what I can do is be there for you Annabeth... I'm not going anywhere." Percy said seriously before he smiled despite all of the heavy conversation and held out his pinky finger.

"Pinky promise." Annabeth cracked a smile and joined her pinky with his, "Sealed with a kiss?" She asked. Percy laughed and leaned into kiss her lightly on the lips, she kissed him back wrapping both arms around his neck.

"So... does this mean I can change my relationship status on Facebook?" Percy asked when they finally came up for air.

Annabeth laughed loudly, "If you want to... but that doesn't mean I'm going to accept your relationship request on Facebook." Percy scowled as Annabeth just leaned into kiss him again on the lips before getting out of bed and walking into the kitchen to make breakfast. Percy watched her retreating figure before getting up and getting into the shower, allowing the hot water to soothe his tense muscles. Way to many emotions were coursing through him at this moment and he needed to relieve the tension, he was scared about Annabeth possibly being pregnant, excited that Annabeth had finally agreed to be his and lastly he was content... Sure, he was scared beyond belief about possibly being responsible for another human being but honestly, at the moment he was truly content with his life and the way it was going.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Earth to Annabeth... Hello?" Thalia said waving a hand in front of Annabeth's face. Annabeth blinked and focused in on Thalia, who was sitting across from her at the restaurant they were at. Two weeks had passed without the familiar cramping of her period or the spotting that usual accompanied the cramping. So here were Annabeth and Thalia at lunch before Annabeth's doctor appointment in an hour. Today they were simply drawing blood, her follow up appointment would be tomorrow. Percy would be with her tomorrow but today she opted for Thalia, her best girlfriend.

"Sorry." Annabeth said as she grabbed her drink and took a sip, "What were you saying?" Thalia smiled sadly, "I was saying, we picked a date for the wedding."

Annabeth smiled widely, "When?" Thalia took a bite of her hamburger before answering, "January 11th."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Thats less than three months away!" Thalia rolled her eyes, "You didn't let me get to the best part." Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows together, "Since neither of us want a big wedding, Dad said that he would fly anyone we wanted to Hawaii for a beach wedding. We spoke to a wedding planner and Travel agent last week, its all set. We just have to decide who we want to invite and be in the wedding."

Annabeth's mouth gaped open, "Thals, thats so cool."

Thalia smiled widely, "I know! I seriously freaked out when Dad offered it, I think Nico is still in shock."

Annabeth laughed and took a bite of her salad, "I would be to."

Thalia grabbed a french fry, "So that brings me to my next question, will you be my Maid of Honor?" Annabeth smiled wide at her best friend, "Absolutely!" Thalia squealed and walked around the table to hug her friend, attracting the attention of the people sitting around them. Annabeth just hugged her friend back, enjoying the sense of some normalcy before her doctor's appointment.

"So, how you are doing Annie?" Thalia said once she was sitting on the other side of the booth again. Annabeth sighed and put her fork down, "I'm freaking out, even though we already decided what we're going to do I can't help but be nervous." Thalia smiled slightly, "I think that is normal... You know you could just go take a pregnancy test, I've heard they are pretty accurate these days."

Annabeth quickly took a sip of her drink, "I know but... I just need to know for sure. I don't want to have to fiddle with pink lines or false positives and negatives. I just want to know for sure if I'm pregnant or not."

"I understand, how is Percy?" Annabeth smiled despite the conversation, "He's taking this whole thing way better than I thought he would. He's been so amazing, always asking me how I'm doing..." Annabeth trailed off and looked at Thalia, "I think he's made dinner every night for the past two weeks."

Thalia laughed and finished her hamburger before the waitress brought them there check, "Maybe he's just happy you guys are finally more than friends." Annabeth smiled and took one more bite of her salad, "I finally accepted his relationship request on Facebook last night." Thalia laughed as the waitress took their credit cards from the table. In true Percy fashion he had changed his relationship status on Facebook the very next day which spurred several comments from all of their friends.

"I saw that and the thousand.. 'its about time' comments from everyone." Annabeth smiled slightly and asked, "Has everyone really been waiting for us to get together?" Thalia smirked and nodded, "Everyone could see you guys were attracted to one another but you guys, I mean you guys fight like cats and dogs and you hated... actually... despised.. every single girl he ever brought back to the apartment."

Annabeth shrugged as the waitress returned their credit cards to the table, "I just thought he could do better than those skanks."

Thalia rolled her eyes and got up, "Sure... you did." Annabeth grabbed her purse and followed her out of the restaurant, "Annabeth, stop being so blind to your own feelings... Just because you ignore them doesn't mean they're not there."

Annabeth looked at Thalia for a minute, "What do you mean?" Thalia opened the the door and walked out- holding it open for Annabeth, "You try so hard to be so oblivious to your own emotions and look where it got you... no where. I think its about time to open up and stop being afraid of who are you and what you want." Annabeth fell in step beside Thalia as they made their way to the doctors office.

"Don't you think I'm trying, I already agreed to be with Percy... exclusively."

Thalia nodded, "Yeah... I know your trying but I think you need to really let go of your problems... Everything with your mom dying and with your parents divorce."

Annabeth shot her a look, "Annabeth you can't change the past... You can't be upset with what could have happened... You have to let it go at some point, Annie." Annabeth really didn't want to let it go, if she let it go who would she be? All she knew was the pain of yesterday... all she knew was what could have happened. She stopped and sat down at the nearest bench as tears began to prick her eyes, Thalia sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"How do I let it go, Thalia? I don't know how to move forward." Annabeth whispered as the tears in her eyes brimmed over.

"You take it one day at a time... If there was one thing I learned after my parents divorce it was that life will go on with or without you. I couldn't stay in the past... I couldn't live with the what ifs, I had to live with what happened. I had to come to terms with the way my life was, you've lived in the past so long Annie that I can't imagine how hard it would be for you to move forward but I know you can do it... Just by deciding to be with Percy exclusively was a step forward... Keep making these steps and you will learn how to let go and truly enjoy life..." Annabeth nodded and wiped her cheeks.

Thalia pulled her into a hug before pulling back, "We're going to be late and I'm entirely to anxious to learn whether or not I'm going to be an Aunt." Annabeth rolled her eyes as she got up from the bench and started walking. They made it to the doctors office and signed in, Thalia found them two seats while Annabeth updated her information, it had been almost a year since her last visit. Once she was finished she sat down beside Thalia, pulling her phone out and checking the text she had from Percy that had arrived on their walk over.

**2:05 p.m.**

**You okay? x**

Annabeth smiled to herself, he had been so attentive to her these past two weeks, bringing home flowers a couple times, cooking dinner, helping her with the laundry and bringing her coffee by the hospital on her lunch break. Annabeth always knew he would be a great boyfriend but she didn't think he would be this good.

_2:08 p.m._

_I'm okay. Just waiting..._

**2:10 p.m.**

**Alright, call when you get done. x**

"Annabeth Chase?"

Annabeth looked up from her phone and saw the nurse waiting at the entrance to the exam rooms. She grabbed her purse and shoved her phone into the first pocket she could find and started walking toward the nurse with Thalia hot on her heels. The nurse smiled at them when she saw them.

"Right this way, Ms. Chase." Annabeth smiled at her before she led them to an exam room. Once inside Annabeth sat on the table with Thalia sitting in the chair reserved for guests.

"Okay, Ms. Chase-" The nurse said before Annabeth could correct her again.

"Please, call my Annabeth." The nurse smiled, "Annabeth, I see were having blood drawn today as a pregnancy test." Annabeth nodded. "Actually, we are going to take a blood sample as well as a urine sample. If we're going by your last period we should be able to pick up the HCG hormone in your urine."

Annabeth shook her head, "Wait, so I'm finding out today instead of tomorrow?"

The nurse nodded, "We'll do the blood work to make absolutely sure but majority of the time the urine sample test is correct." Annabeth felt dazed and confused, Percy was suppose to be with her when she found out. The nurse smiled at her before handing her a cup and pointing to the bathroom that was connected to the exam room. Annabeth got up and looked at Thalia, "Text Percy and tell him we'll find out today instead of tomorrow but not to worry because you're with me." Thalia nodded as Annabeth walked into the bathroom.

Several minutes later Annabeth was opening the bathroom door and handing the sample to the nurse. The nurse handed it to another nurse who was waiting in the room, when Annabeth was sitting back down on the exam table the nurse took her blood pressure, weighed her, listened to her heart rate and finally took a blood sample. Annabeth kept taking deep breathes in and out, she glanced at Thalia every now and then but she was looking at her phone. Finally once the nurse was gone Thalia spoke.

"Are you okay?" Thalia said.

Annabeth looked at her, "Uh... yeah? ...I don't know. I was prepared to do this with Percy... No offense you're my best friend but I mean... Percy is my... boyfriend and he wanted to be here and I wanted him here with me and I just-"

"You're rambling."

Annabeth whipped her head around so fast she should have gotten whip lash, "Thank you Zeus!" Annabeth said as she hopped off the table and hugged Percy. Percy wrapped both arms around her and kissed the side of her hair.

"I didn't even hear the door open." Annabeth said as she pulled back.

Thalia laughed, "Thats because you were rambling."

Annabeth smiled at her friend, "Thank you."

Thalia shook her head, "Don't Thank me, I told him we could handle it but he insisted on being here. I just told the nurse while you were in the bathroom to expect him to show up soon." Annabeth turned back to Percy who was smiled sweetly at her, "I wouldn't miss this for the world, Annabeth. I told you I would be her with you." Annabeth kissed him on the lips before she sat back down on the exam table.

Thalia got up and walked toward the door, "That's my cue to go."

"Thals, you don't have to go." Annabeth said as Percy stood next to Annabeth, "I know.. but you guys need to be alone, this is something you two should do together." Annabeth nodded, "I'll call you when we leave here." Thalia nodded and then shut the door leaving Percy and Annabeth alone.

Percy sat down in the chair and looked at Annabeth as she asked, "How did you get here so fast?" Percy grabbed her hand and laced her fingers with his, "I took a cab instead of walking." Annabeth nodded, she really wanted to sit in his lap but she didn't think it would be appropriate since they were in a doctors office.

"Tell me something... anything." Annabeth said as she clutched Percy's hand tighter.

Percy smiled slightly, "Well, I was thinking about grilling some steaks for dinner tonight and maybe making some brownies for dessert. I know you love brownies but then I thought I would make Chicken Alfredo, I found a recipe on the internet that looks awesome." Annabeth chuckled at his enthusiasm about chicken alfredo.

"That sounds good." Annabeth said still looking at Percy, "How was work?" Percy made a face, "It was okay, nothing to exciting going on unless you count a hundred second graders leaving hand prints all over the glass fun." Annabeth laughed, "Sorry... but at least you didn't have to clean the handprints."

"True... That would have sucked pretty bad." Percy said as he laughed slightly. Annabeth looked at the door and then back to Percy.

"How long have you been back here?" He asked.

Annabeth shrugged as she started tapping her foot nervously, "Um, thirty minutes maybe more? I don't really know." Percy placed a hand on the thigh so that she would stop tapping her foot, "Stop fidgeting. I know your nervous, so am I but fidgeting isn't going to help." Annabeth looked at him for a minute before taking another deep breath and letting it out.

"Thats better." Percy whispered as he stood up and walked the few steps to her, he stood between her open legs and grabbed her face gently pulling her into a sweet and gentle kiss. Annabeth kissed him back as the tension in her shoulders relaxed a little, in the past two weeks when one of them was freaking out about her upcoming appointment they would kiss each other to get the others mind off of it. Annabeth smiled as Percy pulled away and leaned his head against hers, "Thanks." Annabeth whispered.

Percy smiled, "Anytime beautiful." Annabeth laughed as the door to the exam room opened.

"Annabeth?"

Percy and Annabeth looked up as she said, "Will?"

"I thought I recognized your name on the chart." Will said as he shut the door and walked to the doctors chair in the corner of the small room. Percy went back to his seat next to the exam table, "What are you doing here? Where is Dr. Summers?" Annabeth said looking at Will, momentarily forgetting why she was here.

"She's on vacation, I'm covering her patients this week." Annabeth nodded and looked at Percy, she knew he was curious about her friendship with Dr. Will Solace, "Will was one of the attending physicians when I had clinicals."

Percy nodded as Annabeth looked back at Will, "Will this is Percy." Will nodded like he remembered, "I heard a lot about you man," Will got up and shook his hand.

"I hope it was all good things." Annabeth laughed as Will sat back down, "I may or may not have told him about the time we egged my step moms car." Percy winced at the memory of being grounded for three months after his mom found out.

"That was your idea, not mine..." They all laughed for a second while Will opened up her chart and looked at it for a moment before turning his full attention to them again.

Annabeth smiled at Will, "Whats the verdict?"

Will laughed as he looked at Annabeth, "You make it sound like a prison sentence." Annabeth shrugged as Percy chuckled.

"Its just..." She looked at Percy who grabbed her hand and said, "It wasn't planned." Will nodded, "I assumed so." Annabeth stared at the doctor at bit dumbfounded as he turned back to her, "The urine sample we took was positive, the blood sample won't be back until tomorrow but these tests are usually pretty accurate."

"So?" Annabeth asked not looking at Percy.

"Congratulations, Annabeth. You're having a baby." Will said with a smile. Annabeth took a deep breath and pushed it out before Will continued speaking, "I want to do an ultrasound in a week, we should be able to hear a heartbeat by then."

Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath as Percy gripped her hand a bit tighter, "Annabeth, are you okay?" Will asked. Annabeth shook her head as her head began to swim and black spots danced in her vision, "No."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Congratulations, Annabeth. You're having a baby."

Percy had already suspected this much when her period had yet to make an appearance in the last two weeks. Percy gripped Annabeth's hand a bit tighter, they were in a much better place than they were two weeks ago but the thought of having a child still scared him to pieces. The only comfort they each had was each other and the decision they had already made together.

"I want to do an ultrasound in a week, we should be able to hear a heartbeat by then." Percy listened to Will until he heard Annabeth suck in a sharp breath he turned toward her and squeezed her hand as Will asked, "Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy barely had enough time to stand up and catch her before she muttered, "No." and passed out. Percy grabbed her before she began to fall back against the exam room table. Percy laid her down gently and turned back to Will who had pressed a button on the wall. Several nurses rushed in and gently pushed Percy out of the way. He moved back and watched as the nurses checked her heart rate and then placed something under her nose.

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open after a second, she looked around confused before she saw Percy, "Percy." She whispered. He smiled at her as the nurses helped her up and handed her off to him, "Are you okay?" She nodded as Will handed her something to drink, she took a sip of the water before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine... It was just a lot of information to process." Will nodded and sat back down as Percy sat on the exam table with Annabeth.

"Like, I said before I want to do an ultrasound in a week but if your not feeling any better by tomorrow I want to do one then." Annabeth nodded and took another sip of water as a nurse came in and handed Annabeth a bag full of prenatal vitamins and a book about pregnancy. Percy took it from her and set it beside him.

"What should I expect between now and my next appointment?" Annabeth asked as she went into nurse mode as Percy liked to call it.

Will smiled, "Its hard to tell, you could start having morning sickness now or not at all. Each pregnancy is different, some bloating is normal though. Tenderness in your breasts, using the restroom more than normal, headaches, minor cramping, tiredness, mood swings and spotting."

"Thats a long list..." Annabeth observed.

Will laughed, "It is.. But if you start cramping severely and have period like bleeding then you need to come to the emergency room because that is not normal." Annabeth and Percy both nodded.

"And if you start getting sick call the nurses station here and we can prescribe you a anti nausea medication."

"Okay," Annabeth said as she got up from the table, Percy followed her as he grabbed the bag of vitamins.

Will got up from his seat and shook Annabeth's hand as well as Percy's, "Make sure she stays comfortable and monitor her caffeine intake." Percy nodded and turned to Annabeth who had a scowl on her face, "I can't have caffeine?"

Will laughed, "You can... but in moderation, one cup of coffee in the morning and then maybe a coke for lunch. Besides that drink as much water as you possibly can, especially if you start getting nauseous."

Annabeth sighed and said, "Okay, Thank you... I guess we'll see you next week." Percy smiled and grabbed her hand as they walked of the exam room and toward the front office area to make another appointment for next week.

After they had left the doctors office together it was almost three thirty in the afternoon, "Are you going back to work?" Annabeth asked him. Percy shook his hand as they walked down the sidewalk together, still hand in hand together.

"I'm yours for the rest of the day, what do you want to do. It's still early, we could see a movie or have an early dinner?" Percy said.

Annabeth smiled, "A movie would be nice, maybe we get some coffee on the way over-" Percy watched as she stuttered and stopped talking, "Well.. you could get coffee... I get could get decaf?" Percy laughed and pulled her to a stop on the sidewalk, "Are you okay? I know its a lot to take in." Annabeth looked up at him with a small smile, "Of course I'm not entirely okay Percy but... I'm trying to move forward. Thalia said some things earlier and they made me think about my life and the need for me to move forward and not live in the past so much. I want to live in the now, with you and with this new life we're bringing into this world together... So... I'm trying." Percy smiled widely as she finished he statement, he leaned into kiss her on the lips sweetly.

Annabeth pulled back first, "Maybe we could see a movie and then eat some dinner and then retire back to the apartment. I'm sure you have noticed the lack of closeness we've had in the last two weeks..." Annabeth trailed off and raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a subtle hint that she wanted to have sex. Percy laughed, he had definitely noticed the lack of intimacy between the two of them in the past two weeks but what was he suppose to do? They had both been entirely to distracted by the possibility of Annabeth being pregnant.

But now that was behind them.

They could move forward from there two week slump both of them had seemingly been in even though they both enjoyed the comfort of being together exclusively. Honestly their relationship hadn't changed that much, the only thing that changed was their relationship status. Annabeth pulled out his embrace and started pulling him down the sidewalk, Percy walked behind her laughing at her impatience and the memory that suddenly came crashing back to him.

_Percy was closing the zipper on his overnight bag when he heard Annabeth's voice pierce the silent apartment, "Come on, Percy! We're wasting perfectly good sunlight!" she yelled from the living room of their apartment._

_"Yeah... yeah... yeah.. I'm coming." Percy said as he walked out of his room holding his overnight bag, they were going to the beach for the weekend with Thalia and Jason for graduation. They'd had their graduation ceremony the night before and Percy couldn't help but be reminded of prom their senior year when they went to the beach the next day. Just the two of them, Percy surfed all day while Annabeth laid out and occasionally waded into the water._

_"Finally!" Annabeth said as she opened the door, "We're meeting Jason and Thalia at their Dad's condo." Percy nodded and walked outside the door, locking it before descending the staircase with Annabeth. Once they reached his mom's car they had borrowed for the hour long trip he put both of their suitcases in the backseat. Annabeth hopped into the passenger seat as Percy got into the driver side, cranking up the car and then putting his seat belt on. Annabeth turned to him with a wide smile as he pulled out onto the road._

_"I'm so excited!" Annabeth said excitedly._

_Percy laughed, "Its only for two nights, Wisegirl."_

_Annabeth shurgged, "So, I needed to get away for a day or two. Especially after my last semester, it was harder than the others. Probably because I spent every day in the hospital."_

_Percy knitted his eyebrows together,"You do realize as a nurse you have work at a hospital and be around sick people." Percy said to her as he pulled onto the interstate and set a cruising speed for their hour drive to the beach. Annabeth scowled at him, "Yes... I am well aware of that genius."_

_Percy shook his head, "I don't understand you, Annabeth... After almost eight years of friendship I still don't understand a thing about the way your mind works."_

_Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You know me better than anyone else, Seaweed Brain."_

_Percy looked at her for a minute before turning back to the road, "I only know what you allow me to know, there are still holes in your life story you haven't told me."_

_"What do you want to know?" Annabeth asked._

_Percy smirked as he kept his eyes on the road, "Why did your parents get a divorce?"_

_"Next question." Annabeth answered quickly. He knew she wouldn't answer that question, it was the one thing she never talked about. But he couldn't help but ask if she was offering to answer questions._

_Percy sighed and then asked the first question that popped into his head, "Do you want a family one day?" It was a generic question but something they had never really discussed before._

_Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Of course I do, everyone does at some point in their life. No one wants to be alone for forever, Percy."_

_Percy nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, I guess so. I'm just asking because you never seem to date anyone and every time Piper tries to set you up on a blind date you turn them down."_

_Annabeth kept her eyes trained in front of her, "I'm not ready for a relationship, yet. One day I will be but not right now and I really don't feel like going on awful blind dates."_

_Percy nodded and smirked, he knew she wasn't ready for a relationship right now. Especially with what happened between them last night. "What about you, Mr. different girl every night of the week." Annabeth asked as she laughed lightly from the passenger side of the car._

_Percy rolled his eyes, "You know me, Annabeth. I am the eternal bachelor- destined to be alone for the rest of my life." Now it was Annabeth's turn to roll her eyes, "You will not be alone for the rest of your life..." She smirked at him through her sunglasses, "Honestly, at this rate we'll be alone together."_

_Percy laughed as he placed his arm on the back of her headrest, "And there is no one else I would rather be alone and miserable with."_

_Annabeth laughed, "What a pair we make, eh Perce?"_

_Percy nodded his head in agreement, what a pair they made indeed. Two best friends who refused to date but secretly had a friends with benefits relationship that neither of them brought up. He turned his focus back to the road as he thought that if both of them weren't careful they truly would end up alone with only each other as companions. But as he watched Annabeth play on her cellphone from the corner of his eye, she looked so beautiful with the way the sun reflected off of her golden curls. Watching her he thought that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea for them to end up together..._

_Maybe... Just maybe they would find what the other needed within each other._

Annabeth pulled him out of his revery by stopping on the sidewalk abruptly and throwing up in the first garbage can she saw. Percy sighed as he held her hair and rubbed soothing circles in her back, once she was finished he hailed a cab and they robe back to the apartment so that she could take a nap.

"So much for our afternoon together." Annabeth whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder during the cab ride. Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Its okay, we can hang out at the apartment. We can call the nurses station when we get back home and get you some of that anti nausea medicine."

Annabeth nodded, "It just came out of no where, I'm sorry." Annabeth eyes filled with tears, "Annabeth, why are you crying? There is no reason to cry."

She sighed and lifted her head up to look at him, "I just feel so guilty."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Stop feeling guilty," Percy chanced a glance at the cab driver, hoping he wasn't paying attention, "I'm not mad and I'm not going anywhere, okay?" She nodded and laid her head back down on his shoulders. Percy sighed and tightened the grip he had on her shoulders.

By the time they made it back to the apartment Annabeth had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he paid the cab and shook her awake. He helped her up the stairs and then onto the couch, wrapping a blanket around her. She fell back asleep quickly while Percy sat on the end of the couch with her feet propped up on his lap. Percy smiled as he leaned his head on the back of the couch thinking back to the events of the afternoon. He had rushed over to get to Annabeth before the doctor told her the results of her test. He had to admit as much as all of this scared him he was relieved that the wait was over, that he knew exactly what was going on. They could now make steps together to prepare for the baby, Percy smiled as he thought about that word again.

Baby.

His baby.

Their baby.

Annabeth was pregnant with his child.

Percy scrubbed a hand over his face as he thought about all of this, he could imagine it. He could already see how beautiful she would be with a rounded baby bump. He could see how this pregnancy... how this baby could be good for Annabeth- it would force her to come to terms with the things in life she didn't want to overcome. Annabeth wouldn't be able to live in the past for to long with something like this looming over her, she would have to move forward at some point. Percy looked down at the sleeping form of Annabeth, he still didn't know when he had truly fallen for her. It was something he was still trying to sort out in his mind but he thought that maybe he had always had feelings for her. He just hid them behind one night stands and flings with other girls and the hurt he felt from his fathers death. He had always vowed to never end up like his mother had after his Father passed away.

It had almost become unbearable to watch her learn how to live life without his Father around but she had and he didn't want to be the mess she had been before. He had learned that love led to that but he didn't think he was in love with Annabeth. After ten years of friendship he loved her more than any of his other friends but as a lover he wasn't in love with her.

Yet.

But he was well on his way as he sat here and watched the rise and fall of her chest. Percy looked at his watch and decided he needed to get up and get some dinner ready before she woke up. But before he got up from his spot one more thought occurred to him, one that scared and excited him in equal measure.

Heaven didn't seem so far away anymore.

* * *

**Annabeth IS pregnant. **

**Now. Please do not start telling how much of a mistake this was to make her pregnant, this is my story and I outlined it this way before I wrote the second chapter. I wasn't going to change the plot line because a couple people commented negatively against it- now if you don't like it then you don't have to read the rest of my story. **

**I DO APPRECIATE EVERY COMMENT but I don't take to kindly to people telling me that I need to change my story or that it would be a mistake. I realize that I write a lot about pregnancy but I write what I know and after having a child I'm comfortable with it. I joined fanfiction to become a better writer and to LEARN how to develop plot lines a bit better, when I feel comfortable enough to branch out and write about something other than pregnancy I will but for now I'm finishing my stories the way I have outlined them. **

**Hint Hint: Just because Annabeth is pregnant now doesn't mean she will remain that way throughout the story, I wrote last chapter that I was using her pregnancy as a catalyst for her to confront her issues and through her pregnancy Annabeth will learn to let go of the things that have haunted her since she was fourteen. **

**PLEASE STICK WITH ME and trust me... I have a plan. **

**NOW! I have OVER 100 FOLLOWERS ON THIS STORY! HOLY FREAKING MOSES! I freaked out when I saw that! YOU GUYS are SO AWESOME and I'm so excited that you love this story! I love your encouragement and your kind words, most of the time you guys make me blush with your praise considering I've only been writing since March of this year. **

**I'm hoping to start my first novel this summer sometime, I'm outlining it now. **

**Anyways dearies, I hope you are all excited that I didn't make you wait a WHOLE MONTH for this update. I tried to write this chapter in a timely manner, hopefully my updating schedule will be every other week. **

_**FIND ME ON INSTAGRAM- WElaine21 (I have a link to my instagram page on my profile, I will post updates and excerpts for Chapters to all of my stories)**_

**Until next time-WElaine21 **


	7. Maybe

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan- I, however own this plot line so not stealing :)**

Maybe

_**"We were kind of inevitable.."**_

* * *

"Aaaannnnaaaaaabethhh!" She heard someone call her name.

Why couldn't they just leave her alone, didn't they understand that she was so tired? I mean she had only been asleep for a couple minutes, right? At least that is what it felt like. She groaned as she turned over to look at her clock on her bedside table before trying to slap the person trying to wake her.

Ugh...

"Come on, Annabeth! I have food." Percy whispered again.

Annabeth rolled over and almost hit the floor, she had almost forgotten about falling asleep on the couch when they'd gotten home from her doctors appointment. Annabeth sighed as she realized that whole experience hadn't been some horrible nightmare. She'd actually had an appointment with her OBGYN and she really was pregnant.

Holy Shit.

She was having a baby.

All of a sudden nausea rolled over her as she shot off the couch ignoring the adorable black haired boy holding a bowl of something he'd made for her. Annabeth barely made it to the bathroom as she threw up in the toilet again. She heard Percy by the door she hadn't bothered to shut as she retched over the toilet, nothing technically coming up as her stomach heaved again and again. Finally, after several moments her stomach seemed to settle and she sat back on her heels and slumped down. It wasn't a few minutes later she felt Percy's arms wrap around her shoulders, holding her tightly to his chest.

"Its going to be okay." He whispered to her as he wiped her tears away.

Annabeth hadn't realized she'd been crying until he wiped them away, she smiled slightly at his sweetness and buried her face into his chest. They stayed that way for a few moments before he pulled her up, Annabeth clutched his hands as he pulled her and brushed her teeth quickly before they both headed back into the kitchen. Once she was sitting at the bar he handed her a bottled water, she took a couple sips before placing it on the counter top.

"Do you want to try and eat?" He asked standing on the opposite side of the counter top.

Annabeth thought about it for a minute, now that the nausea had passed she was quite hungry. Her stomach growled at that exact moment causing Percy to smirk and hand her a bowl of potato soup with toasted bread.

"Your mom's recipe?" She asked grabbing a spoon. She heard Percy chuckle which she took for a 'yes' as she tentatively took a bite of the bread. After a few moments she decided to try to the soup, she moaned as the hot chunky potatoes and cream entered her mouth.

It was like sex on a spoon.

Annabeth shook her head, these damn pregnancy hormones were already making her wacko. She felt Percy's arm brush against hers as he sat beside her with his own bowl of soup but she didn't pay attention to him, to focused was she on her own bowl. When she finally finished she looked up with a satisfied smile on her face to find Percy grinning at her.

"What?" She asked wiping her mouth.

He shook his head, "Is this what I have to look forward to for the next eight months?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed her bowl and his taking them to the sink to wash them.

"Shut up, this is your child's fault." Annabeth said with a hint of laughter in her voice, she had almost made it to the sink when she realized exactly what she had just said.

Your child.

His child.

This was Percy's baby.

Annabeth gripped the edge of the countertop as she felt Percy take the bowls away from her, "Wanna talk about it?" he asked as he folded her arms into him for the umpteenth time today. Annabeth sighed, she really didn't want to talk about it right now. She was kind of hoping if she just ignored the problem it would just go away. Sadly, she knew it would not and she would have to face this issue sooner rather than later.

"Let me take a shower and then maybe we can talk? or watch a movie? or catch up on our shows? I know you have at least ten episodes of How I Met Your Mother saved to the DVR." Annabeth said against Percy's chest.

"Okay, I'll clean up the kitchen." Percy said as he kissed her head and let her go. Annabeth smiled as she started walking toward the bathroom, she stopped as she made it to her room and turned around to watch Percy clean up the kitchen. He looked... carefree almost. Like he was okay with this entire situation, he was humming happily as he put the left over soup into plastic containers and the pots and pans into the sink to be washed. Annabeth smiled as he smiled to himself about something before shaking his head and continuing with the dishes. Annabeth shook her own head before going into the bathroom to shower up and get dressed for bed tonight. Even after her nap she was surprisingly tired, or was it emotionally drained? She didn't really know at this point, Annabeth stepped into the hot shower spray as she ran her fingers through her hair. She turned around in the shower and leaned forward onto the cold tile as the hot water beat against her back.

She slowly brought her hand down to her stomach as she took a deep breath and let her mind go there. Annabeth was pregnant and having a baby and she wasn't going to get an abortion either, this time next year she would be a mother. Annabeth felt her hands start to shake as she clenched her fist closed and sucked in a sharp breath. She had no idea what kind of mother she would be, she had so many things she needed to overcome before she even thought about having kids that she honestly had no idea what she was doing keeping this baby.

But she knew she couldn't abort, life meant to much to her. Especially after losing her mother in a car accident that could have been prevented. Annabeth pushed off of the wall and grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair as she heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Are you okay?" Percy said as he opened the shower curtain.

Annabeth looked over at him and glared, "Yes, I'm fine." She said before turning around and facing the tile wall. She heard Percy sigh and walk away, Annabeth briefly berated herself for dismissing him but quickly pushed it from her mind as she continued her shower. She really just wanted to relax and as bad as it sounds forget about the fact that she was having a baby with her best friend turned friends with benefits turned boyfriend.

I mean how screwed up can you be?

Annabeth shook her head as she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist, she would have jumped if she didn't know exactly whose arms they were.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked resting his chin on her shoulder. Annabeth smiled and twisted in his embrace, "I'm sorry for snapping at you a minute ago." Percy smirked, "Its okay, I understand you have a lot to think about right now. I just don't want you to shut me out, let me know what you're thinking- I want to be there for you throughout everything." Annabeth shook her head and leaned into him slightly while wrapping both of her arms around his neck. She realized, standing here with him, that it had been two whole weeks since the last time they'd been together intimately. Annabeth grinned and pulled his neck down to kiss her, Percy kissed her sweetly at first the kiss slowly turning more rough as the minutes passed.

It was like he realized at that moment how long it had been since they had been together. Annabeth tugged on his hair to bring him closer as he turned her around so that he was under the fall of the water from the shower head. He had moved his head from her lips to her neck, sucking roughly on the skin at the nape of her neck. Annabeth didn't even seemed fazed by this though, all of the sensation he was causing her was making her dizzy with want.

"Percy." She moaned lightly causing him to pull her tighter to him. He pulled back after a minute to look at her, "Do you trust me?" He whispered against her lips. Annabeth nodded eagerly as butterflies assaulted her stomach, they'd never had sex in the shower, before they had mainly kept to the bedrooms. Percy smirked and began kissing a trail of kisses down her neck and all the way down her chest to her stomach gripping her thighs on the way down for support.

Annabeth was panting as he made his way back up her body back to her mouth before spinning her around so that her back was to his chest again. Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath as his fingers skimmed over the sensitive flesh of her chest. This was all new to Annabeth, it was different and more primal. This type of sex with Percy was more about wanting than emotions. She felt Percy's breath on her neck teasing her as his mouth moved up to her ear, "Put your hands on the wall." Butterflies assaulted her stomach again as she placed her hands palm down on the wall in front of her causing her to bend. She realized belatedly what exactly he was doing, they were about to have sex like this. Annabeth closed her eyes as she felt his fingers on her thighs pulling her closer to him, she moved so that she bending more and closer to him as he starting moving inside of her slowly.

Annabeth gasped as she felt him inch slowly inside her, she opened her eyes as she felt his fingers on her shoulder blade. He grasped her shoulder tightly as his other hand held tight to her hip as he moved all the way inside of her in this position. Annabeth bent over a little more as he moved back and then rocked forward inside her, going slowly at first so that she could get use to this position. Annabeth really wanted to move her hands and grasp onto something tangible as something new started to build inside of her. With the way Percy was moving behind her, only on instinct and less on emotions this was definitely one way to forget her problems. Annabeth wanted to smile as she thought that he was doing this as a way for her to forget but she currently couldn't do anything but focus on not falling over in the shower as he pushed inside of her again and again and again.

She felt Percy move harder behind her as he moved his hand to her inner thigh and began rubbing the sensitive skin there. Annabeth wanted to hit her head against the wall as he continued his torturous movement with his fingers. Instead, she just moaned rather loudly as his fingers began making slow circles helping her get closer to the inevitable push over the edge. She knew he was close by the way he was slowing down and then speeding back up periodically trying to get her caught up to where he was. Finally, Annabeth sat up and turned around to face him not even giving him a chance to protest as she wrapped both legs around his waist and sunk down onto him as he pushed her back against the tile shower wall.

Percy began pushing into her roughly as she moaned while raking her nails down his back, this was definitely different for them. It was spontaneous and insanely sexy, especially when he told her to put her hands on the wall. Annabeth pulled Percy's head from her neck and brought her lips down to his and kissed him harshly, their teeth occasionally hitting as they kissed but Annabeth didn't care as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. She pulled her mouth away from his as Percy kissed down her neck all the way to the sensitive skin on her chest making Annabeth wind her fingers into his hair to hold him there. She was at the point of no return now, anything she did or any sound she made wasn't her fault as she was so lost in sensation so amazing.

After several more minutes she started saying his name over and over again to let him know she was there and to let go with her because she knew he had been holding back for her. Percy lifted his head from her chest and looked into her eyes as she let go, still holding his gaze. Annabeth clutched his shoulders closer as pleasure rolled over her in waves, more intense at the beginning and then letting up as the seconds passed by. When Percy finally stilled below her she shut her eyes as he let himself go, after a few moments she opened her eyes to find a goofy smile spreading across his face.

"Wow." Annabeth whispered as Percy set her down on the wet shower floor.

Percy just looked at her smugly for a moment before grabbing the shampoo and quickly washing his hair, "I know." Annabeth rolled her eyes as she grabbed a towel and got out of the shower as he finished bathing.

"Smug bastard." Annabeth muttered as she walked out of the bathroom and toward her bedroom to put her her pajamas on.

"What did you say?" Percy called from the bathroom.

Annabeth just smiled and pulled out some clothes for bed before changing into them and walking into the living room. She grabbed the TV remote as she heard Percy turn the shower off. It took him a few minutes before he joined her on the couch in only a pair of boxers.

Annabeth raked her eyes over his bare torso as he sat down beside her and pulled her closer to him, "You know... I heard that during pregnancy sex is better." Annabeth rolled her eyes before sighing.

"Can we not... you know talk about that right now. I mean we have eight whole months to prepare and right now tonight and maybe even for the rest of this week I just want to forget about it." Percy looked at her and frowned.

"This isn't going to go away, Annabeth."

Annabeth looked away from him and toward the television, "I know, Percy... I just don't want to think about it tonight. Okay?"

Percy groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face, "I know you don't but... please don't ignore this like you do everything else in your life."

Annabeth laughed in a short bitter burst, "Me? Ignore everything in my life! Are you freaking serious, right now? Mr. I'll-sleep-with-anything-that-has-legs and is insanely afraid of commitment. Don't talk about my problems when you won't even confront yours."

Percy removed his hand from her waist and looked at her as he clenched his jaw in anger, "You might want to take that back."

Annabeth stood up and put her hands on her hips, "And why would I do that? I'm right!"

Percy shook his head and looked up at her, "I am working on my commitment issues... I'm in a relationship with you, aren't I?

"I don't think you can hardly call two weeks a relationship."

"Annabeth, we've been best friends for almost ten years I think we can skip all of the pretenses of getting to know one another and... besides we're having a baby!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "The next thing you're going to tell me is that we need to get married because you knocked me up!"

Percy stood up and placed both hands on her shoulders before bringing his hands to her neck to make her look up at him, "Annabeth, you are my girlfriend... you were my girlfriend before we found out about the baby and you would still be my girlfriend if you had not been pregnant. I would never marry you because I got you pregnant, I would marry you because I loved you and wanted to be with you. I would marry you because you were the most amazing woman I had ever met and couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with. I would marry you because you make me a better man, I would marry you because you make me want to throw all caution to the wind. I would marry you because you are the only woman to ever make me feel truly alive... I shouldn't have let you go that night of our Senior Prom." Percy paused as her own eyes widened, "I should have asked you to be mine that night but I didn't... I waited five years and now... now that I have you... I'm not letting you go. So... please... please don't push me away, please let me help you." He finished by whispering.

Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath at his words, "Okay." she said as she looked into his eyes. It was in that moment Annabeth knew that everything he had just said was the absolute truth and that maybe he had started off using future tense but as he progressed in his proclamation he started speaking in present tense. Which meant now, Annabeth smiled as she realized that he had basically just bared his feelings for her to see. Percy had been doing a lot of that lately, baring himself for her to see. It made her feel sad almost, because she hadn't reciprocated anything he had told her but that didn't mean she didn't feel that way. She just didn't know what to say, of course she felt the same way he did.

How could she not?

Annabeth reached up and ran her hands through his hair as he closed his eyes and smiled, "I would marry you too, you know and not because I was pregnant... I don't deserve you, not even for a moment-" Annabeth couldn't finish her sentence because Percy had pressed his lips to hers and was kissing her, rather sweetly actually. It was slow and full of emotion, Annabeth hadn't planned on tonight going like this but she thought that maybe both of them needed it.

They needed the promise of a commitment, one day.

They both needed to know that the other wasn't going abandon this relationship anytime soon.

Percy pulled back, "Don't say that." He whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers. They stayed that way for several more minutes, just silently looking into each others eyes. She couldn't tell what Percy was thinking but she knew what was going through her head. Annabeth could see it, she could see what it would be like to marry him and be with him, to raise a family with him. She knew that Percy would be this amazing father who loved his children more than anything and Annabeth wanted to be an amazing mother to their child but she knew Percy had been right. She really needed to overcome her personal issues before she had this baby, she needed to let go of the past and move forward to better things.

Starting with this baby.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You look better." Thalia stated as she looked at Annabeth.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked at her friend as they walked down the sidewalk toward the bridal boutique, "I feel a bit better."

Thalia eyed her friend and then her eyes widened, "It was a false alarm wasn't it? Thats why you're in a good mood!"

Annabeth looked at her friend and smiled slightly, "Actually, it wasn't." Thalia scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "I'm pregnant." Annabeth said simply as they came upon the bridal boutique to look for wedding dresses for Thalia.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!" Thalia exclaimed as Annabeth opened the door. Everyone inside the boutique looked their way as Thalia grinned like an idiot. Annabeth wanted to face palm herself.

"Yes, you are. Now... be quiet." Annabeth said as they both walked inside.

Thalia squealed quietly, "We have so much to do! I mean, we need a crib, baby clothes, bottles, pacifiers, lots of diapers, wipes..." Thalia trailed off as a sales woman walked up to them.

"How may I help you ladies, today?"

Thalia smiled at the lady, "We have an appointment, Thalia Grace."

"Okay, please follow me." They saleswoman turned around and started walking through the shop.

"Thalia, we don't need any of those things right now... We need to get through the first trimester before we do anything." Annabeth said as they followed the saleswoman.

Thalia made a face at her, "Well I can still be excited!" she said happily making Annabeth roll her eyes. Why was it that everyone else was excited about this but her? Why couldn't she muster up the happiness that came with having a baby? There were thousands of woman who wished they could conceive a child and here was Annabeth upset because she was bringing another life into this world. She felt sick in the worst way, she was unfit to become a mother- she didn't know if she could do.

Annabeth clutched her phone in her hand as she began to type in Percy's number, over the past few days she had become accustomed to calling him when she started freaking out. She quickly found his number and dialed it, she brought the phone to her ear as the saleswoman led them into an office. Thalia sat down as Annabeth waited outside the door the gestured for them to begin with the consultation before she walked toward the front of the store.

"Hello." Percy said sleepily.

"Are you still asleep? Its almost lunchtime." Annabeth said as a slight smile played on her lips, she could imagine the way his hair was sticking up all over his head.

"Its Saturday, I'm allowed to sleep in on Saturday's." Percy said into phone.

Annabeth found a bench and sat down, "Not for long." She said absently.

"Whats wrong?" He asked detecting the edge in her voice.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice."

She could almost hear his eyes rolling, "Thats sweet but you're lying, Annabeth how many times have we been over this? You are going to be fine, you can do this... You want to know why?"

"Yes." She said simply.

"You have me, Thalia, my Mom, your Dad, Nico, Jason and Piper... I know you can do this, its not going to be easy but you're going to be an amazing mother because you care."

Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath, "Thanks."

"No problem, babe... I'm glad you called though, we need to tell our families. I've been avoiding my mother's phone calls for four days now." Annabeth groaned, she had spoken briefly to her Father but kept the conversation short just in case it slipped.

"Can we wait until after the ultrasound Tuesday? Just so we know everything is okay, we should be able to hear a heartbeat by then."

Percy sighed into the phone, "Thats fine... I'm kind of excited about the ultrasound." Annabeth laughed, she was to in a way- she wanted to see the life they had created together. Honestly, she couldn't imagine a better person to have a baby with. Percy had known her for ten years, he knew her better than anyone else and was the only person who could handle her when she freaked out. Maybe them getting together was inevitable, maybe they were always suppose to end up like this- together.

"Me too." She said simply, "I've got to get back to Thalia, I'll you at home later."

"Okay. Hey! Lets go out tonight, just us. Maybe we can see a movie and eat at that little diner on tenth avenue that you love so much."

Annabeth smiled, "That sounds awesome, there is a new movie I want to see called Sea of Monsters."

"Okay, then. I'll see you tonight, beautiful."

"Go back to sleep, Percy." Annabeth said as he laughed and hung up the phone. She shook her head and walked back into the bridal store and toward the office that Thalia was sitting in. Annabeth opened the door and saw Thalia handing the saleswoman several photos of wedding dresses she had seen in magazines so that they could get an idea of what Thalia liked. The saleswoman excused herself to find some dresses as Annabeth sat down.

"Where did you go?" Thalia asked turning toward her.

Annabeth picked her purse up and put her phone into the side pocket, "I was talking to Percy."

Thalia smiled, "You guys are really cute together, I always said the two of you would be a cute couple."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Thalia, "We're going out tonight, on a date I think... which would technically be our first date as boyfriend and girlfriend."

Thalia turned to Annabeth and raised an eyebrow, "Oh really."

Annabeth nodded at her friend, "We need to go shopping!" Annabeth rolled her eyes as the saleswoman walked back in and asked them to follow her to another dressing room. Annabeth walked in behind Thalia as the saleswoman started showing her frilly white dresses that Annabeth couldn't see Thalia wearing.

"Lets try this one." The saleswoman said happily as she pulled a mermaid style dress from the rack. Thalia smiled sweetly but Annabeth could tell she really didn't like it, these dresses were nothing like Thalia. Thalia had short black hair with a pixie cut, she wore black all of the time and tons of eyeliner. The fact that her and Annabeth were friends shocked all of their friends since they were polar opposites. Annabeth being blonde and athletic and if she was being honest, preppy. Thalia tried the dress on and it did look beautiful on her but Annabeth couldn't see the sparkle in her eye. After about an hour of trying on dresses Annabeth was ready to claw her eyes out, if she ever decided to get married she was eloping and wearing jeans.

Screw wedding dresses.

Annabeth thought as she watched Thalia try on a princess ball gown, Annabeth put her hands up-she'd had enough.

"Can you please give us a minute." She asked the saleswoman who nodded and walked out of the room.

"Thalia, what are you doing? None of these dresses are you and I can tell you don't like any of them." Thalia groaned and sat down on the raised platform she was standing on. Annabeth had to laugh as Thalia looked like a big cup cake in the dress, she pulled her phone out and snapped a picture of Thalia sitting down with the tulle almost enveloping her. Thalia saw the camera phone and made a face as Annabeth snapped a picture before sending it to Percy and Nico with a caption.

**Wedding dress shopping = EPIC FAIL.**

Annabeth showed Thalia and she burst out laughing, "I think we should get out of here, I really have no idea what I want." Annabeth nodded as she helped her friend up and out of the huge puffy white dress. Annabeth's phone dinged letting her know she had a text message. She checked it and laughed as it was from Percy who had just laughed at the picture of Thalia, who was pulling on her regular clothes, after a few more minutes she was finished and they were walking out of the bridal boutique.

"Lets go to Fillmore Street and do some shopping then we can grab some lunch and get our nails done." Thalia paused before continuing, "I guess we're having a girls day." Thalia said as they started walking down the street.

Annabeth smiled, they hadn't spent the day together in so long and she was in desperate need of best friend time, "Okay, I need to go to Ralph Lauren- Percy was saying the other day he needed some more shirts and there are a pair of sneakers I want from Marc Jacobs."

Thalia laughed, "You're already acting like you've been together for years." Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Thalia, I was buying clothes for him before we started this... thing we have. Don't forget we've been best friends for forever." Thalia just looked at her and laughed before saying, "Whatever."

They made their way to Thalia's most favorite shopping district in all of San Francisco and shopping all day before grabbing lunch and getting their nails done. Annabeth bought Percy several shirts and some new jeans before buying herself a new comfortable outfit for their date tonight. Thalia bought several new outfits from Alice and Olivia and Betsy Johnson, spending several hundred dollars but Thalia didn't care as she waved her Dad's credit card around.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at her when she flashed it at the cash register causing Thalia to smirk wickedly, "He gave it to me, told me to use it whenever I wanted. It seems he's trying to make up for all the years of being a shitty father. Paying for the wedding and giving me his unlimited Amex." Annabeth just smiled as Thalia continued, "I'm paying for lunch and our nails by the way, why not put the unlimited card to good use." Annabeth just shook her head at her friend as they continued down the street.

When Annabeth walked into the door at around four that afternoon Percy was laying on the couch looking like he hadn't done a thing that day. Annabeth laughed and threw the shopping bags on top of him, "Ow! What are those- Oh wait. You went shopping... Ohhh. Ralph Lauren? Did you get me those jeans I wanted?"

Annabeth laughed and walked over to sit on the chair opposite him as Percy dug through the bags, "Yeah and I got you some t-shirts, a couple pull overs and a new pair of converses." Percy smiled at her and continued looking through the bags pulling out all of the clothes and looking them over before putting them on the ground and gesturing for her to come lay with him. Annabeth laughed and walked over to cuddle with him on the couch, he lifted the blankets and she climbed in.

"You're still in your boxers, you didn't do anything today.. did you?" Annabeth said as Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and Annabeth buried her face into his naked torso.

"I did some laundry and the dishes but for the most part no, I didn't do much of anything." Annabeth laughed and snuggled in deeper next to him and yawned.

"Take a nap, the movie doesn't start until seven thirty." Percy whispered against her hair making Annabeth nod and close her eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What did you think of the movie?" Percy asked as they walked down the street, Annabeth was securely tucked into his side as they walked slowly down the sidewalk.

"I thought it was good, definitely different but good. I mean there are no such thing as demigod children but it was fun to watch them try and save the world." Percy chuckled as they walked into the coffee shop they frequented together. After Annabeth had woken up from her nap she dressed quickly in her favorite pair of skinny jeans, new Marc Jacob navy blue high top sneakers and favorite oversize grey sweater and went to the diner for an early dinner before the movie.

Percy held the door open for her and then walked in quickly behind her, "What do you want?"

Annabeth looked at the menu and hummed in excitement everything looked so good, "How about a Caramel Latte." Annabeth said to the old woman who owned the coffee shop and always thought they were married.

"Decaf Caramel Latte." Percy said to old lady, contradicting Annabeth who looked up and glared at him, "Don't look at me like that, you heard what Dr. Solace said." The old woman looked at Annabeth knowingly and smiled sweetly, "Nine months will fly by, you won't even have time to miss caffeine."

Annabeth just stared gapingly at the woman, "How did you know?"

"Sweetie, I'm sixty five years old. I've seen a lot in my day and I can pick out a pregnant woman in five mile radius."

Annabeth laughed, "Well, I guess I'm getting decaf." The old woman laughed as Percy ordered his coffee and paid for their drinks.

"Congratulations, you two." The old woman said as she gave them there coffee, Annabeth looked up at Percy and smiled. It was the first time someone other than Dr. Solace had offered them a Congratulations for their baby. It was the first time someone hadn't looked at her pregnancy like it was a mistake. Thalia may have been excited but she had never congratulated her on being pregnant, not that Annabeth would have accepted it but this time it was nice that someone saw her mistake as a good thing.

"Thank you." Percy said as he wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist, "We're still getting use to the idea of having a baby."

The old woman looked up at Percy, "Unplanned?"

Percy and Annabeth both nodded, "The best things in life are usually the things that take us the most by surprise." The old woman walked around the counter and sat down at the nearest table, "My first child with my husband was unplanned as well, we had only been married a few months when we got pregnant. Me, being the independent woman I was for my age didn't want a child and wished that I would miscarry. I spent my entire pregnancy in a state of depression because I thought my life was ruined." Annabeth listened intently as the woman told her story, "But when my son was born... I.. fell in love with him. That is the easiest way to describe it, I fell in love with him. He is easily the best and greatest thing that ever happened to my life, because of him I was able mature and grow and eventually pursue all of the dreams I had."

Annabeth looked at the woman as she looked straight at Annabeth, "Don't make the same mistake I did, enjoy this time. Be excited about the life you get to bring into this world and cherish it." Percy pulled Annabeth closer as she opened her mouth to say something, "Thank you."

The woman got up from her chair and pulled Annabeth into a hug, which she graciously returned. Annabeth hadn't been hugged by a motherly figure in so long and she realized she missed it so much. She missed the advice her mother use to give her and she missed her hugs, Annabeth missed her mother's hugs so much.

The old woman pulled back, "Come back anytime you want to talk, I'm always here." Annabeth nodded and returned to Percy's side who waved to the woman as they walked out of the door and into the night air.

"Wow." was all Annabeth said as she took a sip of her drink, "You took the words right out of my mouth." Percy whispered.

Annabeth allowed the words the lady had said to roll over in her mind, she couldn't let the idea that this baby was a mistake ruin this opportunity because that is exactly what it was. An opportunity to bring another life into the world, a life that she had created with the man that had been there for her for the past ten years. Someone who would never leave her to deal with this by herself, he was the perfect candidate to be a Dad.

Annabeth looked up at Percy, "Lets tell our parents tomorrow, you can cook some lunch and we can invite them over." Percy almost choked on his coffee as he turned to look at Annabeth, "I thought you wanted to wait until the ultrasound on Tuesday."

Annabeth shook her head, "No, I want to tell the people closest to us and besides I haven't been cramping or bleeding at all. If anything my symptoms are getting worse I'm tired all the time, my boobs are killing me and I've been getting nauseous. Thankfully I got Dr. Solace to call in some medicine for me on Thursday or else I wouldn't have been able to function today." Annabeth looked up at Percy, "I think we should invite your mom to the ultrasound to, she would want to be there."

Percy pulled her to a stop on the street, "Are you okay?"

Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes, "I'm trying to be, I'm trying to move forward one step at a time." Percy smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the lips, "Okay, I'll call my mom in the morning." Annabeth beamed up at him, maybe all of this would turn out okay in the end, maybe she could do this. Maybe she could be a mother and love this child growing inside of her the same way her mother loved her. Annabeth only hoped she could give this baby what her mother had given her growing up, someone to confide in and know beyond of shadow of doubt that she would be there for her through anything.

Percy looked down at her again, "I know we haven't talked much about this since I've been trying to give you your space but just so you know... I'm... I'm happy, Annabeth. I can't even describe to you how much this scares the shit out of me but I'm happy, its the oddest feeling I've ever had. I can't wait to watch you grow with out child in your stomach and I can't wait to do all of the things we have to do. Like get a nursery set up, shop for necessities, go to all of your appointments but most of all I can't wait to meet this baby. I really can't." He paused and cupped her cheek, "Do you know what I really did for the majority of the day?"

Annabeth shook her head, "I daydreamed... Pretty much the whole day... I couldn't get the image of a black haired little girl with blazing grey eyes out of my head." Annabeth felt tears prick her eyes, "She looked just like you." He whispered close to her mouth.

Annabeth smiled despite her tears falling down her face, "What else?" she whispered making Percy smile, "I imagined us... mainly... What our life would be like if we stayed together, if we decided to be a family and have more children."

Annabeth didn't want to ruin the sweet moment but she just couldn't pass up the opportunity, "Has our resident player turned from his ways?" Annabeth laughed as he smirked.

"Maybe I have... I figured that... maybe it was time to grow up." Annabeth smiled up at him as they started walking back to the apartment, "It's about time." she said making him pinch her side lightly.

"Ow!" Annabeth yelled as she punched his side making him wince and double over for a second making Annabeth stop and laugh, he looked up after a moment and glared.

"That wasn't funny." Annabeth just kept laughing for a second before he straightened up. She looked at him and smiled sweetly, she really couldn't imagine being with anyone else. She thought that maybe in this moment that this entire situation with Percy was inevitable. They were eventually going to end up in this spot despite all of there fears and reservations about relationships. She reached up and ran her fingertips down the side of his face, making him smile at the change in her mood. She leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him slowly, savoring the feel of his lips as he pulled her closer to him. When she pulled away from him a few moments later they were both smiling.

"You do realize this- I mean us, would have happened sooner or later... We were kind of inevitable." Annabeth whispered against his lips.

Percy smiled, "I think I did realize that a long time ago and that maybe that was why I only had one night stands. I think subconsciously I was waiting on you and didn't want to get myself into a serious relationship with someone else while... I was... wanting to be with you." Annabeth smiled up him, "I still don't approve of your old slutty ways."

Percy laughed, "Me neither now that I have you but do you remember that first time we ever had sex?" Annabeth nodded, how could she ever forget. "I was at war with myself that night, one side of me wanted to just be your best friend but the other... the other wanted you so much. Obviously, we know which side won out but after that I couldn't stop and I really didn't want to-" Annabeth stopped him with a kiss, it was deep and passionate and ignited something deep within her that made her realize something else. Something that she would keep to herself until the right time came to reveal her feelings.

She was falling in love with her best friend.

* * *

**SO? **

**Annabeth is making so progress and Percy is being amazing... **

**I think its safe to say we all wish Percy was our best friend/friend with benefits/boyfriend/baby daddy. **

**I POSTED A NEW SHORT STORY! Its called MINE! GO read it! I'm posting it in FIVE parts! So go read it and follow it and review it and favorite it. **

**OH AND REVIEW THIS PLEASE! **

**I think thats everything... Working on You Found Me next, then Mine and then Blurring The Lines... I may even start working on Masquerade a little bit... AHHHH! I love writing and I have so many ideas! I want all of them to be written and perfect and posted on time for you guys but it gets overwhelming with all of the other things that I do... Like being a mom to my son, a wife to my hubby, a photographer, fanfiction author and working two other jobs on the side because I'm stupid and cannot say no to people when they ask for my help. **

**The life is WElaine21 is a hectic one for sure. **

**I hope everyone is having a fantastic summer, its coming to an end here in my neck of the woods. The kids here start school at the beginning of August sooooo if you start school then Good LUCK! **

**I'm rambling. **

**I hope you like this chapter! **

**Until Next time- WElaine21**


End file.
